Dragon of Thunder, Dragon of Wind
by Allen Itami
Summary: When a new dragon is found will sparks fly between the monks? And what about this new dragon's friend? is she mental or just random? rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Angel: hey! Long time no see. I got this idea after seeing the last episode of xiaolin showdown and then reading a fanfic about a fifth dragon. So I decided to make my own. Not sure how to spell something's so help me with that if you can. Open for ideas. Chase can you do the disclaimer for me?  
Chase: will you untie me from this chair?  
Angel: sure -  
Chase: Angel dose not own xiaolin showdown, or Harry potter-  
Angel: but I wish I owned you.  
Chase: (shudders) I did the disclaimer now untie me!  
Angel: first I'm gunna put these cat ears on you.  
Chase: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

------------------  
Dojo sensed a new shen gong wu. So Omi, Kimiko, raimundo, and Clay were now riding on his back to find it.  
"What is this new shen gong wu anyway?" Kimiko asked. Dojo hadn't said anything about what it was or what it did.   
"It's called the 'lost heart'. With it we will be able to find the last dragon." Dojo said. This grabbed everyone's attention.  
"Last dragon? What do you mean Dojo? Are we not the dragons of the temple? Or are their more?"  
"Yes Omi. There is one more. The dragon of thunder. The last dragon cannot be found without it. Unless the dragon themselves find out and come to the temple. But the dragon of thunder is a very special case. You see, if the dragon of thunder's power manifests wrongly it could turn to the haylen side. Meaning the last dragon could be turned evil, depending on how they first use their power."  
"So in order to prevent this new dragon from becoming an outlaw, we gotta get this shen gong wu, find him, and make sure the first time he uses his power is for good?" Clay asked in order to confirm what he was just told.  
"Yeah. The 'lost heart' will direct us to the dragon of thunder. Hopefully wuya, Chase Young, or Hannible been haven't gotten to it yet."  
"What does it look like?" Raimundo asked.  
"Like a golden heart with a golden dragon wrapped around it. It should be somewhere down there." Dojo said pointing down at some ancient ruins. Everyone nodded and jumped of Dojo the instant he landed and began to search for the 'lost heart'.  
----------  
"HEY AMBER WAIT UP!" said a young boy. The boy had short red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and faded baggy blue jeans. His plump round boyish face was covered in freckles. He ran towards a young girl. Older that him by about 5 years. She had long blonde hair that stopped at her waist. Her bright blue eyes added to her German ancestry. Along with her slight German accent as she sometimes spoke in her native tongue. She wore a simple red t-shirt with a gold, red, blue, and green colored dragon on the chest and faded blue jeans with a black belt. On her head was a 'red sox' hat.  
"Guten tach Jimmy. How has your day been?" The girl, Amber, said with a slight German accent as she used her native language.  
"Good. Why do you sometimes speak in German by the way? Weren't you born here in America? I was born in Ireland but I don't speak my native language." Jimmy said. Amber smiled.  
"I was born in Duetshland, like my parents, but we moved to here in America. I was able to learn my native tongue, unlike you. So, what do you need?" Amber asked him, still smiling sweetly. A strand of her blonde hair came into her face.  
"I was wondering were you were going and if you had nothing planned maybe we could see a movie together?" Amber chuckled as he said this. It was no secret that men of almost all ages were attracted to her. She was, after all, a well fit blonde. She had everything a guy could want in a women's body. Well, except for an ass. She needed one, she guessed but she never could never see what it was about a woman's ass that a guy liked. So she was glad that she didn't really have one. Her friends call is a 'pancake ass'.  
"I don't date ten year olds. But because you're so cute and I'm so nice I guess we could go see a movie later." She said. Pleased with herself for being nice to her neighbor's son. Jimmy's face lit up.  
"YAY! And I wasn't asking you out on a date, I just wanted to know if you would go to see a movie with me since I can't go alone." He pouted and Amber giggled.  
"Ok. We can go after I go to the gym."  
---------  
Omi was the first to find the 'lost heart' shen gong wu.  
"I found the shen gong wu!" He shouted. He was almost to it by the time everyone else was there. Unfortunately, Jack Spicer, Hannibal Bean, and Wuya were also there.  
"Not this time omi. This shen gong wu is going to Jack, evil boy genius."  
"Yeah right Jack. We are getting that shen gong wu and the dragon of thunder first." Hannible bean stated and wuya and he made a dash for the shen gong wu. Only to see Kimiko grab the she gong wu first.  
"Our shen gong wu." She said smiling. Jack's mouth dropped to the floor.  
"H-how did you get there so fast?"  
"I used the 'gift of the blind swordsman'" She said and front flipped over to the other dragons. Dojo transformed and the four of them climbed on.  
"Later dudes" Raimundo called. Wuya growled. Hannible bean snickered evilly.  
"How can you be laughing?!?! The Dragon of thunder will be on their side now!" Wuya yelled.  
"Because, Wuya, it doesn't matter if the dragon starts on the side of good. I will make her come to the haylin side, just lie I did chase young." He laughed, and wuya joined in. Neither noticed Jake leave uncharacteristically quiet and deep in thought. 'The dragon of thunder? Could it be...?' Jake thought. He decided to pay a visit to an old friend. He just hoped that he would get to her before anyone else.

------------------  
OC profile:  
Amber Fischer- age: 15. A girl that is a native to Germany. Kind and caring but stern as well. Wont let people skimp on their chores without good reason. Likes to bring comedic relief if things seem to tense for her own liking, or just likes to make fun of things because they are funny. Smart and athletic despite what others may think about her childish nature. Loves kids that are 10 or younger.

Jimmy Spicer- age: 10. A boy that moved to America from Ireland. Has a crush on Amber but says he doesn't. Jack Spicer's cousin. Likes to hang out with Amber a lot. Doesn't know how to speak his native language, much to Amber's distaste.

Definitions or items of interest:  
lost heart shen gong wu- I have no idea were I came up with this one. I decided to make a few new ones. This one wont last long. It will only be around long enough to summon the dragon of thunder.

guten tach- german. good day. or was it 'good afternoon'? I cant remember (the affects of not sleeping for three days straight)

Amber's appearance- typical german looks. if you have blue eyes and/or blonde hair you have some form of a german ancestry because blonde hair and blue eyes was originally from german (form what im told)

jimmy's appearance- common Irish features. plus he is a lot like Ronald weasly. I have no idea why I made him however.

dragon of thunder- like it says a xiaolin warrior with the element of thunder. got the idea from a fanfic I read on friend- see Ch.2

everything a guy could want in a women's body- I have found that guys tend to like girls with blonde hair, big chest, and big rear end. the part about the 'pancake ass' was an inside joke because my friend has everything but the ass. so we joke about it a lot


	2. mirror mirror

Xiaolen2

Angel: you still mad?

Chase: Grrr

Angel: he's mad. ok. Laurie can you do the disclaimer?

Lauren: Angel doesn't own Xiaolen Showdown although she wished she owns Chase young: nore does she own fullmetal alchemist, or mirror mirror by m2m . now lets put this pink lipstick on chase.

angel: Yay!

chase: FOR THE LOVE OF THE ALMIGHTY LORD ABOVE, REVIEW SO SHE WONT TURN ME INTO A FREAKIN GIRL!!!!  
-------------------------------

Jack walked down the streets of the city. He knew by now the dragons of the temple must have used the 'lost heart' shen gong wu, but he hoped he would reach his destination and find his suspicions wrong. He turned a corner and saw her. She was walking out of a theater with a boy who looked like he was ten. He smiled. She was always soft with young ones. Her blonde hair was tied up and she wore her favorite red sox cap. She looked up and her blue eyes met jack's red eyes. 

-----------

the monks had used the 'lost heart' shen gong wu. The one problem: were was the dragon? they knew the dragon was in the city of Phoenix but... They began their search in a library, looking at school photos in many diffrent sites. They knew what the dragon looked like, and how old the dragon was. the problem was finding it. Kimiko kept looking until she found the picture. It showed the smiling girl and underneath the picter was her name: Amber Fischer. Kimiko looked at the name of the school then logged off the computer and they left the library to go find her. Her school was 'Deer Valley High School'.

-----------

"COUSIN JACK!" Jimmy probably could have been heard all the way in china. The young boy ran up to jack and hugged him tightly. Amber walked up to him and looked at him with loving eyes.  
"Hey jack. Long time no see." She said.  
"Good to see you not using German for once"  
"I've been trying. I speak German only slightly or out of habit now." She smiled. Jack blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Hey Amber. did anyone come to see you today? Anyone weird?"  
"Besides you? nope. now come here jimmy. I want a hug." Jimmy ran up and hugged amber. Jack sighed in relief. He could fight the monks becouse he didn't grow up knowing them. Amber was pracitcaly his sister. so there was no way he could fight her.  
"I was just wondering. So did you two go on a date or something?" Jack asked, a little jealous of his cousin.  
"No we just went to see a movie" Amber said.  
"what movie?" Jack asked. he wanted to talk to her as long as possible before he had to leave.  
"The Grudge" Came Jimmy's reply. He still had his arms around Amber's waist in an affectionet hug. Jack looked suprised  
"Jimmy? and horror?"  
"It wasnt that bad"  
"this comes from a kid who was grasping my arm tightly, looking like he was about to faint, while wetting himself by the end of the movie." Amber said with a giggle. Jimmy frowned and blushed in embarrisment.  
"i have to go to my school now. So I'll talk to you two later. Great seeing you again Jack." Amber said as she began to walk off.  
"i'll call you when i can." Jack said waving. he turned to look were Jimmy last was to see him already running in the direction of his house. Jack sighed and began to walk to the park, were his plane was.

---------------------

"So this is Deer Valley High School. Sure is large. Finding her will be like finding a nail in a haystack." Omi said as they walked up to the front building of the school.  
"i think he means 'like finding a needle in a haystack'. And yeah this is going to be tough. but the good side is that school seems to be out fro now. So if she is here that means she must be in one of the clubs." Raimundo said.  
"Or in the choir." Said a girl from behind them. They all turned with a start to see a girl with long black curly hair and brown eyes wearing a floor length black, short sleeved dress.  
"who are you looking for? maybe i can help. my name is Sarah." Sarah said with intrest. Kimiko asked first.  
"we are looking for a girl named Amber Fischer. Do you know anyone by that name?"  
"Yeah. She is in the choir. She is doing a solo tonight. I'm not really supposed to do this but i can get you in for free if you'd like to see her." they agreed and Sarah led them into one of the buildings with the word 'auditoriam' painted in dark blue above the door. After walking through double doors in a spaciaous hallway they cam to a room that resembled a theater were plays would be held. The stag was set up with three rows of plat forms with three microphones set up in front of them. A sing microphone was put in front of that. Sarah led them to the 5th row of the seats.  
"you can sit here. Amber is singing a solo, like i said, so she is practicing right now. You'll have to talk to her later."  
"Ok. thank you for your most kind assistance." Omi said. Sarah nodded and walked over to a bunch of other girls wearing the same kind of dress, the choir uniform the guessed, and began talking to a brunette. After ten minutes people began filling into the audentorim and the girls all sat down in the front section. More girls dressed in the same dress, or dresses that were white with a black trench coat like top over them, and men in tuxedos began to sit in the same rows as the girls. after everyone sat down an elderly man with a bald head and grey beard wearing a tux walked up to the microphone in the front of the stage. the lights Turned down but the lights pointing to the stage stayed on.  
"Good evening. I am Mr. Sims, the choir teacher. Thank you for coming to our spring concert." He said in the mic and a few people clapped.  
"First up will be our mixed choir singing 'somewere out there' and 'were go the boats.' He signaled to the group of girls with the white and black dresses and men in tuxedos and they stood up and walked up staged in single file, beting on the platforms in an orderly manner. True to what their teacher said they sang the two songs, but not without a few errors that kimiko pointed out. The mixed choir walked off the stage in single file and Mr. Sims walked up to the mic again.  
"That was our mixed choir. Now our women's chorus will sing 'cant fight the moonlight'. the only member who will not be joining them is Amber Fischer, who is having a slight difficulty right now." A few people made displeased sounds and the monks began to worry so much that they didn't notice that the women's choir had sang and were now sitting back down. Mr. Sims walked back up to the microphone.  
"Now i would like to present Amber Fischer, who will be singing Mirror Mirror, solo." After he said this a young girl, fifteen years of age wearing an all black dress, walked out from behind some curtens leading to the back stage and walked over to Mr. Sims. He scooted over and she adjusted it to her level. The monks gasped as she stood there for a moment, scanning the crowd, they had found the dragon of thunder.  
"Guten Abend, or Good Evening, as you say here in America. Thank you for joining us this glorious evening. I am Amber Fischer, as you all know and I hope you all enjoy my song called Mirror Mirror" She said. Mr. Sims had already walked off stage and she took a small step back before taking a breath.  
She began to sing in a lovely suprano voice that made raimundo's heart skip a beat:

Why don't I like the girl I see?   
The one who's standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me

I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me

Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get it the way  
And you were here for the moment I was to blame

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
And bring my baby, bring my baby back to me

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me 

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see Mirror Mirror lie to me  
The song ended and everyone clapped. Even the monks. She bowed then walked of stage. Mr. Sims walked up to the mic and wished everyone a safe night then everyone began to leave. the monks walked over to Amber, Who was talking to two girls who looked exactly the same.  
"Amber Fischer?" Kimiko asked as they walked over to her. Amber stopped talking to the two girls and the three of them looked at the monks in confusion.  
"That is what my mommy calls me. What do you want?" She asked in tired and yet respectfull tone.  
"We wish to speak with you at twice."  
"i think he means 'at once" Raimundo said after Omi finished. Amber looked at them a bit. then turned to the two girls.  
"i'll talk to you guys later. ok Chelsea, Kara?" the two girls nodded and walked out with everyone else. Sarah walked up and handed Amber a plastic bag with clothes in it then put a red sox cap on Amber's head.  
"nice job Amber. See you later."  
"thanks. by Sarah." Sarah walked out of the audetorioum.  
"So what do you want? we are alone now." She spoke the tueth. they were the onlyones left in the room.  
"we wanted to know if you would come with us to a temple."  
"what would i do at this temple, sir?" Amber said to Rai.  
"You will train with us and becoume a xiaolin dragon, protecting the world from evil." Omi said. Amber crossed her arms in though. After about 5 minutes a slender girl with black hair and lots of freckles wearing a shirt and blue jeans ran in. She looked at the monks and they noticed that the color around her pupile was an orangish color and blue around that.  
"Hey Amber. Yuor song was great! So what are you doing now?"  
"I'll go with only if Laurie can go to." Amber stated. Laurie looked confused then looked at the monks.

"hi boldy. So what are we doin- hey his head is shiny" She said. then something on the wall caught her attention and she stared at it.  
"ok. Are you sure she will want to come?" Kimiko asked.  
"I'll ask. Hey Lauren. Wanna come with me to a temple to fight evil?"  
no response  
"Hey lauren wanna come with me to go and use ed as our kinky sex toy at this temple somewere?"  
"YES!!!!"  
"she will come." Amber siad as Lauren began to repeaditaly say 'ed' over and over agian. the monks were a littel creeped out.  
"Dont worry. She will forget eh ed part by the time we get to the temple. Letme call my parents to tell them im going out of the city."  
"your going to china." Omi said.  
"Even better. HEY LAUREN I WANNA USE YOUR PHONE." Amber yelled  
Lauren didnt respond agian.  
"HEY LAUREN. ah screw it. Laurie can i borrow ed for a secound?" Amber asked the girl. Lauren turned to her and handed her a cell phone from her pocket.  
"why does she..?"  
"i have no idea." Amber said as Lauren sat down on one of the chairs.  
"i named my panties edward." everyone but amber stared at her.  
"you named your left breast Edward. now shut up so i can talk to my dad" Amber said as she put the cell phone to her ear.  
"hey dad? Yeah it's me. Hey i just got a notice from my teacher and they want me to go to china for a singing gig. can i go."  
a pause.  
"thanks. dont know when i'll be back though. i'll cal or write when i get there." Amber hung up the phone and handed it to lauren.  
"should you call your parents?" Amber asked her.  
"nah. it'll be fine. they wont miss me much."Amber grummbled but didnt say anything. the monks led them outside were dojo was now waiting in an empty parking lot in his larger form.  
"can we stop by my appartment so i can get a few thing?" Amber asked. the group ageed to take her there and she directed dojo. He let er off on her balcany and went into her room. After about 10 minutes she came back out with a full back back on her shoulder.  
"i'm good." She said and raimundo helped her climb on Dojo.  
"I NAMED MY RIGHT BREAST ALPHONES" lauren suddenly shouted as they took off in the direction of the temple. Amber laughed as they all scooted away from lauren.

--------------------------------

Auther's note: my spell check decided to be an ass so sorry for all the misspellings. I'm not sure if I entered the song 'mirror mirror' right so sorry if it's wrong  
OC profiles  
Sarah- a girl in the women's choir. Friend of Amber's even though they dont realy talk much. plans to join the mixed choir.

Lauren Wance- really random. good physical condition despite the fact she has no inner monologue. really freindly. acts stupid but is actually really smart (like Amber) Edward elric fan. A bit of a pushover

Amber Fischer (2)- Dragon of thunder. uses mainly a shen gong wu she found before joining the monks. knows the mantis style martial arts mixed with her own kind of martial arts. is self taught becouse she could never get a teacher.

Chelsea and Kara- twins. Kara (the older twin) is in the women's choir with amber. The three of them like to talk about their favorite show: Supernatural. A lot

Mr. Sims- Choir teacher. not much else that i can say about him

terms of intrest/defenitions:

Women's choir- an all women's chorus at Deer Valley High school

mixed choir- a choir at deer valley high school with both men and women in it

Amber's Cap- a red sox cap jack spicer gave to her when she was little. she is a fan of the red sox so that is why (since amber basicly is me that means i am a red sox fan to)

Deer Valley High School- and actual high school in phoenix. all the students (even lauren) are actual students that go there. has many diffrent clubs but other than that nothing i wish to really mention


	3. Pilgrim

my spelll check is being a bitch so if anyone wants to do that for me (meaning i send you the chapter and you edit it) i will be willing to do that. just email me at angel of death2345 hotmail. com just delete the spaces.

Angel: well lauren, you do the disclaimer while i put this pink tutu on chase.  
Chase young: TOUCH ME AND ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
Lauren: Angel does not own Xiaolin Showdown or Wild child by enya, She does, however, own me and wished she owned chase young.

chase: leave me alone you rabid fangirls!

Angel and Lauren: Awwww does the baby want his bottle?

--------------------

Lauren had fallen asleep by the time they reached the temple. Amber jumped of Dojo and was followed by the other monks, Clay carring Lauren, as she looked at everything. The night sky and moonlight gave the temple a mistical feel. She could feel the monks staring at her, one of them im particular. She turned and the first pair of eyes she met were Raimundo's.  
"Were will I sleep?" She asked with a smile. She was the only one to catch that Raimundo blushed.  
"You shall sleep in the sleeping quarters. Follow us." Omi said. Amber chuckled. The child spoke so formaly sometimes. In the course of a few hours that they were flying on Dojo, the monks had succesfully told Amber about the shen gong wu, the haylin side, and that she was the dragon of thunder. Amber couldnt help but laugh at some of the bickering that went on when they tried to tell her that. Her attention was brought back as Raimundo tapped her shoulder, the monks were heading into the temple. Amber followed obediantly. She was led into a room that had a few 'cubical-like' rooms lined up. So much for a door. Lauren was placed in the fifth cubical, Amber went into the one next to that which was next to the wall. 'Good' Amber thought,'I prefer to sleep with my back to a wall anyway'. The Monks walked up to Amber.  
"we will go talk to Master Fung tomarrow. Get pleanty of rest and dont let the bed insects bite." Amber raised an eyebrow at what Omi said.  
"I think you mean 'dont let the bed gugs bite'."she said with a snicker.  
"Guten nacht." she said. This confused all of the monks, since none of them knew german.  
"i'm sorry. It's german. I was born in Germany so I used to speak german regularly. I will try to speak english from now on. I said 'good night'." the monks nodded, still confused, but dismissed it silently. They retaired to there own rooms and Amber laid down on the cot. Thoughts of Raimundo's blush came back to her. 'Hmmm. this is going to be interesting. I know I'm attractive, but I didn't know I could get a monk of all people to start falling for me. This may prove to be a really funny adventure.' After about an hour after that, Amber noticed her insomnia was taking affect. With no school and no Lauren to bug her till she wants to sleep, insomnia was kicking in and she couldnt sleep. She got up and walked out to the stairs of the temple. She looked out and looked at the enrance of the temple.  
'this is my new home. Seems better than my old one. If I ont get yelled at day by day for a silly mistake then I just might get used to living here.' Amber thought while sitting down on the stairs. She looked up at the stars. 'So much more that what I saw back in THAT hell hole. The air is much cleaner here to.' She kept looking at the stars as she opened her mouth, not noticing the dark figure on one of the buildings, and began to sing.  
"Pilgrim, how you journey  
on the road you chose  
to find out why the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
All days come from one day  
that much you must know,  
you cannot change what's over  
but only where you go.

One way leads to diamonds,  
one way leads to gold,  
another leads you only  
to everything you're told.  
In your heart you wonder  
which of these is true;  
the road that leads to nowhere,  
the road that leads to you.

Will you find the answer  
in all you say and do?  
Will you find the answer  
In you?  
Each heart is a pilgrim,  
each one wants to know  
the reason why the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
you may travel far,  
for pilgrim it's a long way  
to find out who you are...

Pilgrim, it's a long way  
to find out who you are...

Pilgrim, it's a long way  
to find out who you are..."  
At the end of the song she kept her eyes on the stars. Not noticing Lauren walk up behind her and sit down on her left, or the dark figure leave the temple.

----------

Chase young stood at the opposite side of the wall of the temple, on the outside. His heart was beating rapidly. He was scared, mystified, and most of all curious. that girl, how could her voice alone make his heart skip a beat? who was she? Was she a new dragon? 'No matter.' Chase young thought, 'I will find out soon enough'. With that he took of in the direction of his layer.

----------

The monks woke up at the crack of danw, despite staying up most of the night, and went to check on Lauren and Amber. Neither were in their beds. The monks panicked and ran out of the temple into the temple grounds in search of the missing pair. Omi ran past the tower that held the Shen gong wu and noticed the two girls sitting down at the table were they normaly ate and were talking to Master Fung and Dojo.  
"I found them." Omi shouted towords the other dragons and ran up to the girls.  
"So glad you could join us for breakfast shiny head." Lauren said cheerfully.  
"Guten morgen...oops! i mean 'good morning'" Amber said as the other monks took their seats. The table was full of breakfast like food. Master Fung spoke before anyone could eat.  
"young dragons, I am glad to see that the dragon of thunder is finaly among us again. After you all eat I wish to speak with you all in the audience chamber." they all nodded, showing they understood, becouse their mouths were to full of food to speak.

-----------

After the meal everyone followed Master Fung into the audience chamber and sat down on the pillow seats that were in a cirlce.  
"hehe. pillows for seats." Lauren said lightly as she sat next to Amber, who pulled Lauren into her lap. Lauren squeked, but did not complain. Raimundo did however.  
"Why did you pull her into your lap? Are you lesbians or something?" He asked rather rudely.  
"Rai! Dont be rude." Kimiko said in aggitation. Before anyone else could say anything Amber raised her hang, bringing all their attention back to her and Lauren.  
"Contrary to popular beleif, Lauren and I are not a couple. I myself am a bisexual, but I am only affectinete like this to friends. Oh and I hug a lot so dont be suprised if I hug you at least 5 times a day from now on." She stated and Lauren laughed.  
"remeber that itme you creeped out that senior becouse you just randomly walked up to him and hugged him?"  
"he wasnt half as creeped out as the people in that hall when you randomly shouted out 'My boobs are name Edward and Alphones' ran around screaming 'woooooooo!'" Amber said with a giggle.  
"I understand that this must be a rather intriging conversation but I must bring you all back to what the real situation is. We may have the dragon of thunder, but this wont help us if the curse of the dragon of thunder turns her to the haylin side." Master fung said.  
"curse?" Amber asked

------------------

terms of intrest/ Defenitions-  
Amber's german language- After this it may apear every now and then, but she wont talk much in it unless i decide to make her.

Lauren's randomnes- She has no inner monologue. Meaning she can think word in her head. Brings endless entertainment when you bored and she is near by (lauren is a real live person that i got permission to put in this story)

Amber's affection- like myself, Amber likes to hug people a lot, so she will randomly hug people (when lauren said how she randomly walked upt a senior and hugged him, this didnt happen)

Chase Young's and Raimundo's Feelings- basically they both fall for the same girl. this is going to play a key role in wether or not Amber stays on the side of good, or the goes evil.

Amber's singing- i cant remember is i put the reason for her singing in previous chapters, but it is not only becouse she was in te choir, Amber gets an emotional release whenever she sings.

Amber and Lauren on the stairs- they fell asleep there and Master Fung woke them up. Tha it why they were not origanaly in their cots/bed


	4. Dragon of thunder's curseWho shall thy

Xaiolin4

"curse?" Amber asked. Lauren got off her lap and sat down next to her, keeping uncharacteristicly silent.  
"Yes you see there are a few things about the dragon of thunder that you should know." Master Fung said.  
"The fist is that the dragon of thunder is always reincarnated, when you die, you are always reborn. That is one part of the curse. The secound part is that, depending on who you fall inlove with, depends on wether you stay on the side of good or turn evil." Lauren gave a displeased sound. Amber didnt even look phased by this new information as she looked at the monks. They were all wide eyed and seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"So you mean, that when she falls for someone, it could determan wether she fights with us or becoumes and outlaw? I thought that the lost heart shen gong wu helped us find her then when she is on our side, she would stay on our side." Clay said. Master Fung shook his head and Dojo climbed off of his shoulder.  
"You see, about 9000 years ago, at the time of the first dragon of thunder, that dragon was torn between two diffrent people: the dragon of wind and someone on the haylin side. The dragon died before they could make their choice and cursed themself to always being reancarnated so that one day the choice can be made. However, the dragon of thunder usually dies bfor the choice can be made, another part of the curse it seems. Wether or not Amber stays with us on the side of good depends on whether or not she likes the dragon on wind, since the dragon of thunder's love intrest on the side of good has always been the dragon of wind." Dojo finished and looked at the monks shocked expressions. He noticed that Amber, again, did not seem phased and that lauren was looking at her intently.  
"hey Am? Are you ok?" She asked. Anyone could tell she was nervous.  
"Huh? yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go think about this for a bit." Amber said as she stood up and walked out of the chamber. For once, Lauren wasnt going to join her.  
"I guess you should tell us what is up with blondie." Raimundo said. Lauren looked at tem all.  
"Amber never was a girl who would make a desision easily about certain things...but to have to take time to decide on which side to fight on... I wonder if she is as stable as she lets on." lauren said to no one in particular then stood up and walked after Amber. Leaving the monks to only guess what Lauren could have meant.

---------------------

terms of intrest/defeninitions:  
curse of the dragon of thunder- a short version is that the dragon of thunder will always be rencarnated until she chooses wether or not to stay with the xialin worrior or the haylin worrior, in every lifetime however, she is killed before she can make the choice, bringing the curse full circle. depending on who the dragon on thunder falls inlove with depends on wether or not she fights on the haylin side or the side of good. incidantly, the curse gives her power over other things besides thunder, the dragon of thunder controls light as well, and can turn herself into pure energy (like that bunny shen gong wu, only she doesnt need the shengong wu) the two main love intrests in this life time are chase young and raimundo.

wouldnt jacke spicer be a love intrest for Amber?- no. Amber was jack's bully when they were younger (they met when she first came to america.) plus, how can you consider that freak actully being evil? he screams like a girl in nearly every episode he is in.

lauren's concern/ Amber's indesision- lauren is concerned that Amber may turn to they haylin side (look back at what she said) but she knows amber better than that. She wanted the other's to think that Amber is having indecision about her choices, when really, lauren knows that Amber is just thinking about what Master fung said about the curse and it is nothing to really worry about.

Amber takes time in thinking things through- she can decide things quickly if needed be but if she is alowed she will actually take time in deciding which to chose. this could explain why the curse has been around for 9000 years since all the other dragons of thunder may have had the same personality points


	5. hannible's proposal

Xaiolin5

Lauren found Amber on the roof of one of the buildings.  
"This isnt like you." lauren simply stated as she jumped onto the roof. Amber turned her head to face lauren. Lauren laid down next her and they both just laid there like that for a bit, staring at the sky.  
"i will fight on the side of good if that is what you are worried about."  
"then what are you thinking so intently about?"  
"...i dont really know myself. my mind is all screwed up. i mean, come on: curses, love, dragons that control thunder, shen gong wu, all this other crap, and now i learn i could die before i decide who to love. What would you do if you were me?"  
"i'm not you, Amber. But I do know that you are intitled to back down, run away. You did once before did you not?" Lauren said. turning to face Amber, who was looking at her. Amber turned to face the sky again.  
"lauren?"  
"yeah?"  
"what do you think is going to happen now?"  
"How would I know? By the way what did you bring in your backback anyway?"  
"haha. underclothes, toothbrush, deoderant, a brush, some books, batteries, my cd player, some cd's, and my faqvorite books. And that Shen gogn wu I found. Remember?"  
"yeah I remeber it. What was it called again?"  
"the daimond rose. The monks are looking for us. Should we really join them?"  
"cant turn back now."  
"..." Amber jumped off the roof and landed infront of Omi and Lauren followed after.  
"HIS HEAD IS SO SHINY!!!" Lauren screamed, ending her serious time of the day and hugged a shocked and confuse Omi. Amber laughed as he other monks ran up to them. Soon Lauren let go and Dojo came up to them as fast as he possibly could.  
"a new shengong wu has reveiled itself." Dojo said. Amber and lauren smiled and joined the other monks as Dojo led to the room with the scroll that was to tell them what the new shen gong wu was. Dojo opened the scroll and began to talk  
"this new shen gong wu is called the jijie clock. it has the ability to stop time."  
"but doesnt the sand of time do the same?" Clay asked.  
"no. the sands of time alow one to go back and forth in time. the jijie clock only has the ability to stop time." Dojo said. everyone climbed on Dojo's back, even Lauren.  
"why are you comming?" Kimiko asked Lauren. Lauren looked at her if she was stupid or something.  
"Me and Amber were training partners. I may not look it, but I can fight." No one said no to her comming. Dojo took off in the direction of the shen gong wu. No one seemed to notice a bird flying after them. A bird that had a bean on it.

----------------------

Dojo landed in a ruin of an old aztec ruin. Amber looked at some of the glyphics with Lauren for a moment that walked around looking for the shen gong wu. It did not take long for her to find it. On the skull of a statue in a berial chamber for an ancient king. Lauren shuddered.  
"lauren go tell the others i found it. I'll get the shen gong wu." Lauren nodded, glad for a reason to get out of the room and ran to go find the other monks. Amber walked up to the statue. She looked at it for a moment, judging the distance from were she was and were the shen gong wu was then jumped with a light 'hup'. She landed infront of the shen gong wu. She grabbed it then jumped off of the statue. She turned to see a bird land infron of her. A bean jumped of and bowed at her.  
"Hello Dragon of Thunder, allow me introduce myself. I am hannible Roy Bean. And I have a little deal for you." Amber didnt respond but kept looking at hannible.  
"you see, your potential is waisted with those monks. And, if i am corect, due to that curse you will be killed before you can find your one true love. So I wanted to tell you that I can help you with both of those problems. Join me and you wont die, and you will be the dtrongest in the world." Hannible finished and looked at her, still emotionless, face eagerly. Would she take the bait? Would she join him? Or turn him down. Amber looked past Hannible for a moment than looked back at him.  
"You think I would join a vegtable? Puh-leeze. If you wanted to make a deal like that then you should have made yourself look hot, then I might actually consider. Now. leave. me. be" she said, her voice now dripping with venom. Hannible growled, jumped on the yin yang bird and left. the same moment he was gone the monks filed in.  
"looks like no problem this time." Dojo said, looking around. Amber only nodded. After they got out of the ruins They all hopped on Dojo's back and flew of to the temple. This time hannible bean did not follow them.

-----------

hannible was angry. The dragon of thunder had turned down his offer, but he snickered at the thought that there were other chances. He thought back at what she said.  
"hmmmm I would need to be a good looking male for her to consider my proposal huh? That can be arranged." hannabile bean laughed at his idea.

---------

jijie clock- got the idea form a fanfic i read.

hannible bean's proposal/amber's denail- hannible didnt seem to get that when amber said 'you would have to be hot for me to at least consider' she foreshadowed that she already has feelings for chase young, evn though she hasnt met him yet. Hannible bean thinks she turned him down becouse he was ugly, when really she would have turned him down even if he was an attractive human male.

daimond rose shen gong wu- i'll tell you after Amber actually uses it. but it looks like a rose made of daimond and can be turned into a whip of verious sizes (like the rose whip in yu yu hakisho)  
disclaimer- me no own. i wish i wowned chase young though


	6. She wont leave a new threat

Xaiolin6

Amber was the first to jump off of Dojo when they reached the temple. Omi had told her were they put the shen gong wu so she headed to the tower to deposit of her shen gong wu. Lauren ran up to her.  
"So what really happened in that grave chamber?" She asked Amber. Amber told them that she had simply grabbed the shen gong wu and waited for them like a good little girl. Lauren was the only one who seemed to notice that she was lying.  
"...? I already told you Laurie. Nothing happened now would you please just drop the subject?" Lauren didnt push it. Amber was nice when she was in a good mood yes, but she didnt want to see her in a bad mood after all the stories about what she did to jack spicer. Which brought up another question for Lauren to ask Amber.  
"Hey Amber. I wanted to ask: who is Jack Spicer?" Lauren asked.  
"He's a wimpy crook that we commonly beat the pants on of." Omi said.  
"I think he means 'beat the pants off of'" Raimundo said. Amber handed the clock to Clay who went to put it in the vault. leaving Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Lauren, and Amber to talk.  
"Jck Spicer? A crook? sure he was always a wimp. I mean, I used him as a punching bag as we grew up but... I didnt think he was actually a crook. Does the jack you know have flying robots?"  
"yes. You knew Jack Spicer as a kid?" Clay asked as he returned from the vault.  
"yeah. He made the robots origanaly to help me train. Never were a real challange though. So after a while I just started to use him instead. Live oponents are so much better to fight with, even if Jack was so predictable." She said with a sigh. The monks looked like they were about to laugh their buts off.  
"Jack got his but kicked by you when you two were little? Jack really IS a wimp.hahahahaha" kimiko began to laugh. they all laughed like that for a while untill they noticed it was sunset and none of them had eaten yet. They went over to were they normaly ate to see Master Fung and Dojo already sitting down.  
"Welcome back young monks. We need to talk." He said as they sat down and began to fill their plates with the food that was on the table. They all looked at Master Fung.  
"It is about Lauren. You see, Miss Wance is not a dragon. So I wanted everyone's opinion on wether she should stay or no-"  
"Lauren leaves, so will I. The deal was that she would come and stay with me here. If she leaves, then I leave. Understand MAster fung?" there was no mistake in the tone of her voice the threat she just gave. If Lauren couldnt stay, Amber left to either return home, or tunr to the haylin side. Master Fung remained silent for a few moments, never breaking eye contact with Amber.  
"She may stay only if she pulls her own weight around."  
"Dont worry I will. I can also help keep Amber's temper down if someone ticks her of." Lauren said before shoving some of the green beans in her mouth. Amber turned to her plate and began to eat as well. 'So much for a normal life.' Amber thought.

------------

After dinner they all retaired to their rooms. After half an hour Amber gave up trying to sleep and walked to Lauren's 'room'. The girl was fast a sleep. Amber walked out to the temple grounds and looked at the night sky. It was a half moon tonight. A sudden movement to her left brought Amber's attention to the wall of the temple. She saw a shadowed figure standing on the wall. Deep yellow-orange dragon eyes peering down at her. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Are you the Dragon of Thunder?" He asked in a voice that made Amber shiver.  
"And if I am? Who are you? Do you work for that bean? Well I already told him I'm not joining him." She said. Anyone could tell she was giving a warning tot he intruder: stay away or you'll get hurt. The man chuckled.  
"I suppose you mean Hannible Bean. No I do now work for him. So you are the Dragon of thunder in this lifetime. You are even more lovely than the last." He said. This confused Amber.  
"what do you mean? Just who are you anyway?" Amber shouted. The man brought gloved hands to his mouth, signiling to be quiet.  
"My name is Chase Young. I hope we meet again young one." He said. He jumped of the wall and out of Amber's line of sight. Amber gave an aggitated sigh and walked back in the temple. 'Chase Young. I'll remeber the name but I dont think I should tell anyone.' She thought as she once again found herself standing infront of the opening to Lauren's 'room'. She shrugged and layed donw next to the girl and soon found sleep. She didnt notice that Lauren was awake.  
"hehe. dont like sleeping alone in a new place huh? Or are you scared of something?" She wispered before falling asleep herself


	7. Rule 1: dont skimp on chores

Xiaolin7

The monks woke up and checked on the two girls. only to about have a laughing fit as they found them shareing the same bed with Lauren without a blanket and Amber in a little cacoon. Lauren's stomach showed becouse her edward elric pajama's had ridden up and drool had formed a pile on the ground next to her. The onlything they could see of Amber was some of her blonde hair poking out of the cacoon of blankets. Raimundo was a little disapointed that he couldnt see Amber's nightgown. Kimiko walked over to them and shook Amber gently.  
"Amber? It's time to wake up." Kimiko said. At first Kimiko thought that Amber had not woken up. But Amber sat right up after a few moments, startiling the dragon of fire. Amber turned to look at Kimiko, then down at Lauren. Amber looked confused for a moment before actually responding.  
"Laurie? laurie. Wake up Lauren." She said, shaking Lauren violently. The girl didnt wake up. This caused Amber to get mad. But she didnt do anything to rash.  
"LAUREN! LOOK ITS EDWARD ELRIC AND HE'S STRIPPING FOR FREE!" everyone on the planet must have heard her. This also got Lauren to succecfuly wake up. however, this ment Lauren was in a bad mood after everything had calmed down.  
"are you still mad Laurie?" Amber asked her friend as they swept the temple grounds. Since no new she gong wu has revieled itself, the were all doing chores that they had neglectided for the past few days. Lauren growl. Amber's 'Lauren translater' in her mind went to work. it said: Fuck of you Bitch. 'She's mad. Maybe that WAS a little excessive.' Amber thought. She saw Raimundo walking out of one of the buildings, the one he was supposed to clean. Amber could see through a window that the building was still a mess so she dropped her room and sneaked up on raimundo.  
"what'chya doin?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice. Lauren, who was listening in, used her ineer 'amber translater'. She may have said 'what are you doing?' but Lauren knew that she ment 'Why the fuck are you skipping on your chores?' Lauren watched in intrest. Raimundo turned to face Amber in shock.  
"I was j-just ummm... geting a drink.. heh yeah i was just getting a dri- you arent buying it are you?"  
"nope. Now get back to your chores." Amber said, in a seet tone of voice. Lauren's translation: get back to your chores before I shove my foot so far up you :beep: you'll fell it in your brain. Lauren's mind added the 'beep' and to tell the trueth: she didnt want to know what the 'beep' was. Amber picked up her broom and began to sweep as Raimundo went back intot he building and began to clean. Lauren laughed, now in a better mood. Amber smiled at her friend. Dojo walked/slithered over tot he two girls.  
"I could tell you had a shen gong wu before you came here, just to let you know. I wont make you tell the others but I would like you to show that you have it at some point."  
"ok. I will Dojo. and RAIMUNDO GET BACK TO YOUR CHORES DAMMIT" amber screamed at the dragon of wind. Raimundo flinched then returned to his chores.  
"I have a dark gift." Amber said with a smug look. lauren looked at Amber before talking.  
"translation: dont screw with me or I'll make your life a living hell." Dojo left the two girls two report this to Master Fung. They really were funny kids. They could make even Raimundo do his chores.

--------------------

Amber's proccess of waking lauren up- i want to see if this would actually happen, but i doubt it. Lauren tend s to be bitchy when she is tired so i wanted to put that in

amber and lauren's sleeping arrangment- funny. When i sleep over at someone's house, and i have never been there before, I dont like sleeping alone (why i dont know) Why i added that here i have no friggin clue. The cucoon thing is something i do when i sleep alone becouse it's nice and warm and gives a safe feeling.

disclaimer: me no own. although i wish i did


	8. First showdonw a dragon's restlessness

Xiaolin8

Chase Young pased restlessly in his lair. Training did nothing for him now but he could not understand his emotions. This caused him to miss the new shen gong wu. He knew, however, that Hinnible Roy Bean went. He was sure he gave that girl, Amber, the same or a similar proposal that hannible gave chase. This irritated chase Young to no end, but he didnt know why though. Why did it irritate him that hannible bean tried to turn he to the haylin side? He thought back at when Hannible bean first gave him the same proposition, and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the Dragon of Thunder of his time. Her long, soft brown hair and hazel eyes. He killed her. When he went to the haylin side. He hated himself for it. Now he is given a secound chance. Should he except it?

------------------------------

Dojo sensed a new shen gong wu. So it was off to find it. This time it was near were Amber and Lauren used to live.  
"great. so what does this shen gong wu look like? what does it do?" Amber asked, not particularly pleased with going back to Phoenix Arizona.  
"It's called the 'ryo braclet' and can increase ones attack and defense for a random amount of time. the time differs from person to person though." Dojo said. They were flying over Amber's old apartments now. He landed near the building next to them and everyone jumped off.  
"So were do we begin to look?" Asked Omi. Amber looked around then pointed to one of the light posts.  
"There." she said simply. The Ryo braclet was hanging off of the post. The team ran up and were directly under it when the yin yang bird landed on the braclet.  
"Hehehe! I guess this means the Ryo Braclet is mi-" Hannible was cut of sharply by a kick in the face from Lauren, who also grabbed the shen gong wu. she landed on the ground and hannible bean wuya, and Amber both grabed the shen gong wu at the same time as lauren landed with her hand still on the wu.  
"I challange you to a two on two xiaolin showdown. I wager my Daimond Rose and Lauren's fist of tebbygon against your moby morpher and shroud of shadows. The game is collect the leaves. The first team to collect 20 leaves wins."  
"Agreed"  
"Xiaolin showdown!"  
"gonghetempai"  
the area around them largened. ten trees grew imensly and leaves began to fall. Amber and lauren wasited no time to start, Amber gaining ten leaves to start and lauren two.  
"Shroud of shadows!" Wuya yelled and she vanished. Hannible, not having any usufull shen gong wu, jsut started to collect the leaves. twently of them fell. only twenty. They realized that they would have to steal the other's leaves to win. Amber handed her leaves to lauren and made a dash for Hannible.  
"Daimiond Rose!" She shouted and the rose trnsformed into a beautiful daimond whip covered in thorns. She slashed at hannible only to get a punh in the gut by an unseen fist. She forgot about Wuya. Soon after she heard footsteps go after lauren, but that didnt matter. She attacked Hannible again, this time succesfuly gaining his 8 leaves teh same instent that Wuya grabbed Lauren. Amber jumped intot he midle of the area and looked in Lauren's direction. She then lifted her hand to show all twenty leaves. They had been tricked, Amber hadnt really givin Lauen the leaves.  
"We win." Amber said with a smile. The showdown ended and Lauren held the Ryo Braclet and the Fist of Tebbygon, and Amber held the shroud of shadows, The Daimond Rose, and the Mobymorpher. The other monks cheered as hannible and wuya fled. Amber looked at there fleeing figures with a smile. but even Lauren couldnt translate Amber's next words as she said them to a figure on top of the building.  
"Hi Chase Young. Good to see you again."   
-----------

ryo braclet- Lauren needed a special shen gong wu fer her. this is it

daimond rose(2)- think of the rose whip from yu yu hakisho. only madeou of flexible daimond


	9. Amie!

Xaiolin9

"hello Chase, good to see you again." Amber said in a completely emotionless tone. Lauren's attention turned to something towords the street as the monks looked, confused, at Amber.  
"You know Chase Young?" Omi asked.  
"You could say we had a 'chat'" Amber said sarcasticly. Chase snickered.  
"It seems you are doing well Yui. Well, at least becouse you and that girl had a showdown with those to weaklings of evil do'ers. the only weaker opponent you could have had would have been that fool Spicer."  
"My name is Amber Fischer, Chase Young. Get it right, and for your information, no one but I may insult cousin jack." Amber said.  
" 'Cousin Jack'? I didn't know you two were related."  
"Trust me Chase. If we were related I would have killed myself LONG ago." Amber said with a smirk. Chase looked confused for a moment before regaining his composure.  
"Well Yui, I will see you again soon. Maybe next time you will have remembered."  
"remembered what you ass? AND MY NAME ISN'T YUI DAMMIT." Chase young was gone before she could finish.  
"AMIE!!!!!!" shouted a woman comming from the direction Lauren was looking. The monks only saw a flash of orange as something pile-drived Amber to the pavement.   
"Ashlee let go." Amber said as she tried to pry the girl off. The girl was about a few months younger that Amber herself. She had orange hair and greenish brown eyes. She wore a pink tank-top and blue jeans. A young man walked up from behind the monks.  
"Ashlee I dont think Amber can breathe." The man said.  
"Go fuck off Jon."  
"Nice to see you again to Lauren." Jon replied. Ashlee let go of Amber and helped her get up. Amber walked over to the group of confused monks and began to explain.  
"These are two friends of mine. My ex-boyfriend, but still good friend Jon, and my loud and annoying but really good friend Ashlee."  
"HEY! Amie that isnt nice to say. Even if it is true." Ashlee responded to what Amber said. No one noticed Raimundo wince as Amber said that this 'jon' was her ex-boyfreind. He looked over at the man who was about two months or more younger that Amber. His sandy blonde hair was so curly you couldnt really tell how long it was. it almost looed like a curly afro. His eyes seemed to abe a greyish blue. He wore a simple hite shirt and black pants and a naruto sand village hedband on his arm.  
"Amie?" Clay asked. It wasnt Amber's name, unless it was her nickname.  
"It's french. It means 'friend' I think. It's just a nickname I came up for her." The girl called Ashlee said.  
"So were did you two go? The whole school was in an uproar when they found out the star singer in the choir went missing."  
"Let's go to a cafe and talk about it there Ashlee. It will be easier for me to talk once we get away from my old hell hole of a home." The two new kid nodded.  
"A BUTTERFLY!!!!" They all looked and luaghed as Lauren began chasing a butterfly. The blak haired girl then noticed a bird and shouted out what sounded like 'HERE BIRDIE' then began to chase after it untill it flew away.  
"Yup, Lauren is back." Ashlee laughed. Lauren walked up to them after the bird flew away.  
"the damn bird flew away." she mumbled, causing everyone to laugh as they began to walk towords the star bucks 5 blocks away.

--------------------

'cousin jack'- like me Amber pretty much adopts everyone. I tend to give a nickname of somekind to someone at least. so that is why Amber refers to jack as her 'cousin' even though they are not related.

'yui'- a mysterious name that Chase calls Amber. Could it hold some hidden meaning?

Ashlee Smith- an actuall student at Deer Valley High School. Really talkitive and hyper but a friend that will stick by you. Has been friends with mber since 7th grade.

Curtis Jon Martin (or just Jon)- Amber's Ex-boyfriend and another actual student at Deer Valley High School. A total Naruto otaku. A great friend but not that bright. Believed to still like Amber, altohugh wether or not this is true has yet to be determand. been friends with Amber since 7th grade

Raimundo's feelings- a hint of jealousy maybe? Or maybe he just doesnt want the comitition of another male around. hard to say right now.

"AMIE"- a nickname that Ashlee gave me. At first i though it was a shortened version of my name, then we found out it was french for friend


	10. Maria

Xaiolin10

"YOU WENT TO CHINA?!?!?!?" Ashlee screamed. Amber and Lauren (well...mostly Amber, Lauren was to busy randomly calling out to people in the Star bucks Cafe.) had told Explained/Told Jon and Ashlee about everything that had happened in the past week. Jon looked amazed and Ashlee...well Ashlee threw a fit.  
"HOW COULD YOU GO AND LIVE IN A TEMPLE IN CHINA AND NOT INVITE ME ALONG?" Ashlee screamed. People began to look at the group of people and Amber knew that Ashlee was going to get them icked out, or worse here realy soon.   
"Ashlee Smith." Said a girl from behind the group. everyone turned to see who it was. It was a girl that looked of Spanish roots with long black hair and dark eyes, mostlylikely brown but they looked black. Her White tank top was covered by an open denim jacket with chains on it and denim blue jeans with chains hanging down to about knee level. She wore what looked like a denim army like hat on her head. Raimundo thought she looked like a gangster.  
"What Maria?" Ashlee said. The red head didnt seem to like that the darker haired girl was interupting the conversation.  
"two words: Shut. Up." the girl, Maria, said calmly, not seemeingly phased by the red head's anger.  
"Hey Amber. What's up? Havent seen you at school lately. What's this about moving to China?" She asked, walking up to the sitting Amber.   
"It's a long story. In short I moved to China to kick evil do'er's asses."  
"Cool. Can I join?"  
"NO!"   
"You dont get to make that desision Ashlee." Amber Said.  
"Give me and my fellow monks a bit to discuss it."  
"Sure. I'm gunno go get a capachino while yer talking." Maria said, walking up to the cashier. Amber grouped the four monks and Dojo over at a wall near the other side of the coffee shop.  
"So?"  
"So waht Amber?" Raimundo asked.  
"So, would you like three more to come along?"  
"I dont think Master Fung would like that..." Omi said. He knew the three new aditions may help keep the thunder dragon on the side of good, but what would master Fung say.  
"If you all agree then I'll take the heat from Master Fung when we get back. Dojo can you carry this amount or am I gunna have to get us plane tickets to china?" Amber asked.  
"I think I may be able to. But how would you be able to get Plane tickets?"  
"My mom works at the Airport here in Phoenix. I can simply hack into her work account and purchase the tickets." the monks decided not to ask Amber how or why she would accomplish this or why. The group of monks returned to the waitng group of teenagers as maria walked up holdin a capachino.  
"We have decided that you ALL may come on one condidtion." Amber said. The other mons looked at her in confusion.  
"You must all help out with the chores at the temple were you will be stayin." She said. The mons knew what she was doing now. Lauren's inner 'Amber translater' kicked in. she basicaly said: you can come only if you agree to do chores. dont like it, then you cant come.  
"We agree." Maria said. Ashlee and Jon nodded. they exited the Star Bucks and headed tot he school. Dojo changed into his larger form as they entered the empty complex.  
"JON DONT YOU DARE SITE NEAR ME." Lauren yelled at the sandy blonde male. He jumped ut then got on at the end of line forming on Dojo's back. Amber got on in the front, followed by Lauren, Maria, Ashlee, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, then Jon. Amber Laughed, Lauren didnt like jon at all.

----------------------------  
Maria - a girl that goes to Amber's school. a tough girl who doesnt take shit from no one. a bit of a gangster but kind at heart. been frinds with Amber since junior high. a jak and daxter and kingdom hearts fan. uses martial arts and guns to fight.

lauren doesnt like jon- Acually she despises him with every fiber of her being. this will bring lots of comedy later.  
maria's reaction to Ashlee's yelling- this will be revieled in the next chapter more thoroughly but Maria knew Amber's brother was going to be comming into the shop at any moment so she needed to make a distraction so he wouldnt notice Amber, who is supposed to be in another country. Also, though Maria doesnt actually do this in the real world, maria is going to be like a protective older sister to amber. Meaning Maria will kick the ass of anyone who tries to harm her.


	11. Miricale

Xaiolin11

Dojo landed in the temple grounds. Amber had theroughly explained to Maria what had happened in the past week while they were flying.  
"Huh? So this is the temple?" Marai asked, the first to climb of Dojo. She helped Amber down as the others jumped off.  
"Hey Amber I need to talk to you in private for a moment." Maria said, dragging Amber away from the group. The group of monks and teenagers decided to go see Master Fung while Amber andMaria talked.  
"What's up Maria?" Amber asked her dark haired companion. Maria let go of Amber's wrist as they cmae near the temple's entrance.  
"I saw your older brother, Mathew, When we were at Star Bucks. That is why I grabbed Ashlee's attention befroe he entered. I'm glad he didnt see you though, or at least I dont think he saw you." The fact that Amber's brother had came into hte same store as she at that time didnt escape Amber's notice. She remebered it vividly.  
-flashback-  
Amber was leading the monks to the other side of the star bucks when he walked in. The man was older that Amber by at least a year and a half and as taller than her by about 3 inches. He was dressed in all black and had a black cap on with a the hood of his coat up, making it impossible to see his lang dark hair. Amber knew what color it was tohugh, it was brown. It used to be black but the dye faded, like his ice cold blue eyes. Amber was glad she borrowed Lauren's Edward Elric shirt and blue denim skirt. Mathew didnt seem to notice her as she began to talk to the other monks.

-end Flash back-

Even as Amber thought back on it, She was suprised her brther missed her. He rarely missed anything. Her attention was brought back to Maria, Amber noticed for the first time her denim bag on her hip. the size of it showed she was probebly armed with a few pistols and a dis-assembeld shotgun.  
"Amber? You OK?" The dark haired girl asked.  
"yeah. Lets go see Master Fung." Maria only nodded. But the silence didnt last long.  
"JON YOU FUCKER! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Came Lauren's scream of rage.  
"Heh heh. How about a song before we get their?" Maria said, chuckling at Lauren's respons to Jon's antics. Amber smiled and thought of a song to sing  
"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone   
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see   
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle...

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure   
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me 

Miracle...

Miracle... "  
by the time Amber finished they saw the conclusion of Lauren releasing her anger on Jon. The poor teenage male resembled a pretzel when the two girls got there. Amber laughed as they pulled him back together.  
"I'm sorry to interupt your fun but it is dinner time." Master Fung said. He didnt seem to mind the fact that he had three extra mouths to feed. The group of kids seemed to compete for space when they got to the table. Maria pushed all the men out of the chairs and they girls sat down to eat. Matser Fung took the last available seat, leaving the men to sit on the floor. Maria sat on Amber's left while Lauren sat on Maber's right.  
"So were do we sleep?" Maria asked.  
"Hmmm. that is a problem. I think i will relocate the girls tot eh house one the east side of the temple and the men can share the house on the west." Master Fung said. No one disagreed.  
After eating Amber and Lauren moved their things to the east building and Amber took the bed next to the wall on the left.  
"Night everyone" She said.  
"Night" Came the relpy from everyone but Lauren who was already out cold on the middle bed. Maria took the bed next to Amber's since Ashlee took the Bed next to the wall in the right of the room and kimiko took the bef to the left of Lauren. Sleep came easy to everyone that night.

------------------------

Mathew Fischer- age 17. Amber's older brother. Amber and He do not get along much, this may be why Amber has such a distaste for her home back in phoenix. Mathew may come back into the fanfic later.

Maria asking amber sing- although she doesnt ask this of me in the real world, Maria just wanted Amber to let loose in her song, since she could tell Amber was tense about seeing her brother again.

Girls in the east house and guys in the west house- no parictular reason, jsut thought this would be fun.


	12. Draco Gun pt 1

Xiaolin12

Amber, Maria, and Kimiko were the first to wake up. They got ready for the day, dressing in the temple robes and checked the time. Kimiko couldnt help but notice how amber's and Maria's Xiaolin temble robes were diffrent from her's. Amber's was Whitw with a gold dragon wrapping around the top part of the robe, While Maria's was a beep denim-like blue and had the sleeves ripped off and a black dragon with red eyes and a red under belly sanked it's was across her robes. The robes mad her look a bit intimidating.  
"Holy crap! Breakfast is in 20 minutes!" Kimiko said. She never slept in this late before. This also brought up a new problem: Lauren and Ashlee were still asleep.  
"I'll wake Lauren." Amber said. Maria walked up to ashlee and picked her up out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom as Amber lifted Lauren our of her bed and ploped her on the ground.  
"Owie."  
"Nice Edward elric panties and bra. Breakfast is in 15 minutes so get dressed." Amber said. As Lauren groggly got ready the three of them froze as a startled cry came from the bathroom. Maria came out with a triumphant look on her face.  
"I woke her up."  
"using the old cold shower trick?"  
"yeah. Your right Amber it does work." The two girls laughed. All the girls but Ashlee laughed as the now wet red head came out of the bathroom and began to get ready.   
-----------  
After they all ate breakfast Dojo jumped on the table, twitching uncontrolobly.  
"A new shen gong wu has revieled itself. It's the draco gun. This shen gong wu looks like a gun that can shoot fire in the shape of dragons." Dojo said, using a fork as a back scratcher.  
"cool. were is this shen gong wu?" Maria sked.  
"england." Dojo  
------------------

i have to end it here becouse my idiot of a brother is making me get off. i'll write the next chapter later if i can


	13. Draco Gun pt2

draco gun pt. 2

Dojo flew over the ocean. Englad could be seen far infront of them. The only ones that were with Dojo was Omi, Amber, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Lauren, and Maria. Ashlee and Jon stayed behind at the temple becouse 1: no room and 2. they couldnt fight worth shit. Maria was comming becouse she threatend to blow up the temple if she didnt get to go with Amber. The monks all agreed to let her go, rather than face her wrath. They only brought a few Shen gong wu with them. The Orb of Tornami, The Eye of Dashi, The Fist of Tebigong, The Daimond Rose, The Ryu Braclete, The Third Arm Sash, and The Sword of the Storm. Maria claimed the Third Arm Sash for this adventure.

"So this England? I wonder if Amanda is here. Wasnt she going to study at some academy in England?" Maria asked. Amber and Lauren looked at her in confusion.

"Amanda left to study in England a few days after you left."

"Oh."

"So what does this Shen Gong Wu look like again?" Lauren asked.

"It looks like a western-style dragon statue made of black marble." The monks, Lauren, and Maria jumped off Dojo and onto the damp ground.

"you think we might see Amanda?" Maria asked to no one in particular. Lauren and Amber looked at her in confusion.

"Amanda left to study in England soon after you two left." The girls nodded silently. After a while the town they noticed something very odd about the people within this 'town'. The town seemed to filled with only teenagers and they all wore similar uniform like clothes. The girls wore a sailor suite uniform where as the guys wore a long sleeve button up shirt and blue pants.

"Maybe it is a stander- BUTTERFLY!"

"We are at an academy." Maria said, pointing at a sign on the building. the sign said 'Manohra academy' on it.

"Oh hey! I know this school!" Amber said raising one of her hands. The other monks looked at her.

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. It is one of the most famous academys in the world. Only 1 out of 50 kids that apply actually pass the entrance exams. I applied for here once."

"You failed didnt you?" Kimiko said. It wasnt really a question.

"Yeah, I failed by one lousy point. I got a stupid math question wrong."

"Really? What kind of question was it? And LAUREN I DONT THINK YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO EAT THAT! IT'S NOT A REAL DONUT!" Maria shouted, causing Lauren to drop the rock she was looking at.

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID MARIA. Hey it kinda does look like a donut." Lauren said. Amber looked away.

"It was an equation with fractions, variables, and decemils in it."

"Oh." Maria said. Amber was good at math unless it had all of those things in the same equation.

"I guess the tests are really hard." Omi

"Very hard. I'm suprissed I passed actually. Hey Amber, Maria, Lauren."

"Hey Amanda." Amber said to the short girl that walked up to the group. The rest jumped when she responded to Omi's question, even though it wasnt a question. Amanda had long blackish hair and light colored eyes, most likely blue but hard to tell due to her glasses. She was wearing the female uniform.

"Hello Amanda."

"HI!" Lauren shouted as she walked up and rejoined the group.

"Hey Amanda. Or should I call you 'Inu-chan'? How have you been?"

"Hey Amber, yes you MUST call me Inu-chan, I have been fine, who are the new peoples? What are you doing here? and Where did you disapear to?" Amber intook a breathe of air before answering Amanda.

"OK Inu-chan. the people are my fellow Xiaolin monks Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko, I am here to look for a thing called a shen gong wu, and i left to live at a temple in China." Amanda looked confused for a secound. Amanda turned to look at a main building that had a large old style clock on it. The time read 2:34 P.M.

"Great. Listen Amber, I gotta go. I have an exam in about half an hour. So i will see you later." Amber waved goodbye to her friend as she left.

"I am seriously glad that she did not ask to come with us." Lauren said.

"I know how you feel. I wouldnt have let her anyway." Amber said. The monks looked at her in confusion.

"But isn't she yer friend?" Clay asked.

"just becouse she is a friend does not mean that I would want to live with her." Amber said. Lauren and Maria silently agreeded by nodding.

"Okay. the school is about a mile long and a mile wide so we should probably split up." Maria said.

"How do you know that?" Omi said.

"becouse the map of the school right there says so." Maria said, pointing to a map of the school. Amber walked over to it and looked it over for a secound before walking back over.

"It would be dangerous to go alone since we dont know if the Haylin side is here so we will go in teams. Kimoko and Omi will take the north part of school. Clay and Lauren will will take the south side. Maria and Dojo will take the west side, and Raimundo and I will take the east side." Amber said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If you find the shen gong wu, or run into trouble, find some way to contact the rest of us alright?" Everyone nodded again and headed off into their respective area's

--------------- With Kimiko and Omi----------------------

The two dragons of fire and water found themselves in the part of school that was all coulteral and art clubs.

"Wow! There is more than 300 clubs in this one section of the school! Just how many diffrent art and culture clubs do they need?" Kimiko said, looking at a map of the north part of school. Students sometimes looked at them, but they didn't say anything as they went on their way.

"It's gunna take us DAYS to find the shen gong wu!" Kimiko said in annoyence,

"I guess we better get started then." Omi said. Kimiko followed him as he walked towords one of the art club rooms. They silently began to hope that the others were having better luck than them.

--------with Clay and Lauren------------

Clay and Lauren, well Clay, was looking at a map of the south side of school. Lauren was to busy staring at a couple of butterflys. This part seemed to have most of the sports and a horse ranch.

"So your from Texas huh?" Lauren asked, after the butterflys flew away. She hadn't heard Clay talk as much as the rest, but she could tell his texas accent quickly.

"I recken so ma'am. You're from Arizona right?" Clay said looking up from the map and at Lauren, Lauren shook her head.

"Nope. I'm from Texas too. Took me awhile to lose the texan accent. Can't say 'darlin' withought the accent though." Lauren smiled lightly, her embarrassment from her obvious accent that she so often tried to disguise.

"I see we got a few things in common then." Clay said with a laugh. Lauren looked at the map for a few seconds.

"Wow! Tennis, soccer, volley ball, badmidden, croche, and a few other sports. hehe, lauren said, reading down the list again." Amber HATES tennis. There was this one time that she hit the ball and it hit a girl three courts away. The good thing was it got over the net." Lauren said laughing. Clay began to laugh with her, at the dragon of thunder's humiliation. Lauren was secretly glad that Amber could not hear her, for she knew Amber would go edward elric on her ass if she did. Not that she couldn't handle the dragon of thunder's blows and attacks, in fact she could probally win in a fight, but she hated when Amber got mad. This was her flaw, she hated to dissapoint anyone.

"So where should we start looking?" Lauren asked Clay.

"Hmm. How about the stables first. With any luck we may find someone who has seen it."

"I never rode a horse before." Lauren said.

"Really?"

"yeah. I used to live near a horse stable but I never got the chance to ride one." Lauren said, once again recollecting her past memmories from her days when she could call herself a texas babe.

"I guess i'll have to take you horse back ridin' sometime then ma'am." Clay said. Lauren laughed and they began to walk towards the stables. Lauren blushed, not from embarrasment, but from delight.

They walked down to the horse stables,

"they must have a horse ridin' class up here or somethin'" Clay said looking through empty stables.

"I dunno what else would explain the horse stables, it's not like they keep 'em as class pets or anythin'" Lauren said letting her accent slip a bit, feeling more comforable around the other texan.

Lauren ran over to one of the only stalls with a horse in it, "whistle?" Lauren said looking at the light brown horse.

"whistle?" Clay repeated.

"Yea.. the horse looks like whistle. One of the horses in that horse ranch I was tellin' ya 'bout" Lauren said, excitment replaced her normal (or what every one considered her normal) voice with her fresh, clean accent.

Clay let out a small laugh at the over exuberent girl. Lauren smiled at Clay.

" Lets go look for the shwoo"

"it's actually called wu.." Clay corrected

" I know, but whats the fun of wu, when you can say shwoo" Lauren said cheerfully

"I reckon your right miss Lauren" Clay said giving his hat a flick to let it rest more smoothly on his head.

Laurens smile grew larger, "Ima thinkin' you and I are gonna fit together real nice here Clay" Lauren said as they went to investigate the area around the stable

-----------------------------with Dojo and Maria------------------------

Maria and dojo landed in the 'shopping' district that seld mostly clothes and school needs. Maria wondered what alse was here as they walked along.

"Dojo. Do you think you can home in on the shen gong wu?"

"Sorry Maria but no. It's like the shen gong wu is everywere or something." Maria grummbled at Dojo's response. This was going to take forever.

--------------------with Raimundo and Amber-----------------------

"Wow! Kendo clubs, Archery clubs, martial arts clubs, pools, restraunts, and a three story library!" Amber said in amazment. She and Raimundo were looking at a map of the east part of school. Raimundo couldn't help but smile at the young girl's joy, he also couldn't complain about how she was slightly bent over meaning he could look at her ass and she wouldnt notice. Raimundo had to admit, Amber looked good in blue denim jeans and a red t- shirt. Amber stood up straight and looked down at Raimundo. The onlything the dragon of wind didn't like was that the dragon of thunder was about 4 inches taller than him.

"I'm hungry so let's get something to eat. Then we will go check out this library."

"Ok. Just don't forget we are here to find the shen gong wu Amber."

"Yeah Yeah." Amber walked over to one of the restraunts and they were greated by a tall girl with short light brown hair wearing a maid outfit.

"Hello, I am Emily. Are you students or guests?" Emily said.

"Guests." Amber replied. Emily nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"A table for two then?" She said, giving a wink to Raimundo.

"Yeah." Amber said. the blonde was frowning. Emily shrugged and led them to a table with two seats on either sid next to a window that had a view of the pool. Amber sat down, followed by Raimundo.

"So, for 20 dollors you can have the 'all you can eat' deal." Emily said.

"Ok. Is this for both of us?" Amber asked. Emily nodded. Amber reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet with a phoenix on it. She opened the wallet and pulled out a twenty dollor bill.Amber handed the money to Emily.

"Thank you. Here are your menu's. I will be back momentarily to take your order." Emily said. The woman walked awya leaving Raimundo and Amber alone to talk. Amber opened the menu and began looking at the choices. Raimundo was still shocked to see she had money. The monks normaly needed to get money from master Fung but Amber didn't need to do that.

"How much money do you have?" Raimundo asked.

"Enough. It pays to have you're parents hate you sometimes." Amber said indiffrently.

"Why do you're parents hate you?"

"It's just my mom and my step mom. my mom hates me becouse I refuse to be my little brother's and her slave. My step mom hates me becoue i am apparently a 'stuck-up-bitch-that-shows no-emotion'"

"Wow! You sem pretty normal to me." Raimundo said.

"Hmmm. Not really. I just dont talk around my parents. Around my friends however, I tend to act 'pretty normal'." Amber finished as Emily came back.

"Ok. So can I take your order now?" she asked in the sweetest voice Amber had ever heard.

"Yeah. I would like a peice of the chocolate marble cheesecake and a Dr. Pepper." Emily wrote down the order then turned to Raimundo.

"And you sir?"

"Huh? oh. Umm. A cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

"OK. I will have your order for you in a moment." Emily said in her sweetly annoying voice again. As she walked away, Raimundo could hear Amber mummble something under her breathe.

"Did you just call her a witch?"

"No. But it rhyms with that." Amber said. Raimundo laughed.

"So why do your parents pay you?"

"Its my mom that pays me. She pays me to stay as far away from her as I can, Now the money she gives me is sent to the Temple. She is the only one back home that knows were I really am." Raimundo felt guilty when Amber finished talking. Emily came back and handed them their drinks.

"I'm sorry." He said as Amber took a sip. Wrong move.

"Shove your damn sympathy. I don't need it now and I wont need it. I dont regret the choices I made to make my parents hate me. So I don't need or WANT any sympathy." Amber said. She took another sip from her drink. Raimundo began to say he was sorry again but cut himself off. Emily came back over and set their food down. Before Emily left, Amber said quite plainly,

"Just to let you know Rai. In the race to win my heart, your beating Chase."

Emily smiled as she walked off.

"Raimundo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You know you've been blushing this whole time right?" Amber smiled as she talked. Raimundo blushed even more. Amber took a bit from her cheesecake.

"So, What do you like to do in your free time?" Amber looked up at him, still smiling.

"Fortune telling, reading, writting, singing, swimming, going on the internet, practicing kendo and martial arts, and having Lauren teach me how to cook." Amber said, her smile never faultering. Raimundo took a bite of his burger as she talked and stared at her in awe. He didn't know one person could do so many things.

"So what do you dislike?" he asked after swallowing. Amber looked down at the floor, blushing.

"Laugh, or tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

"Sure."

"Anything like a bee, needles, complete silence, yelling, my older brother, cocaroaches, pink, and something that I would rather keep to myself right now." Raimundo decided to honor her request as they ate in silence.

---------------with Kimiko and Omi----------

"So that is three clubs down. Only Three hundred fifty nine more to go." Omi said. He seemed reletively cheerful despite the depressing situation.

"Great," Kimiko said, full of sarcasm. They headed down an empty hall.

"I wonder where all the students are." Kimiko said. She was right. There were no students in sight.

"Maybe they all had to go to class?" Omi suggested, but even he didn't buy that. Kimiko looked down the empty hall.

"Maybe." She said.

--------with Dojo and Maria---------------

"Ummm...Miss Maria?"

"Yes Dojo?"

"Where did all the students go?" Maria looked around. Dojo was right, there where no students insight. The shopping district was completely deserted.

"I wonder where everyone went." Dojo said from atop Maria's head.

"..." Maria didn't exactly respond.

-----------------with Clay and Lauren--------------------

"Where did everyone go?" clay asked. They had just reached the horse ranch when they noticed that everyone was gone. Even the horses were gone!

"Huh. Maybe they left for some kinda class?"

"I doubt that ma'am." Clay said, looking around. All other life forms seem to have vanished. Even the birds were quite.

"A bad omen." Lauren said. She gasped as she looked at the top of the stable.

"I found the shen gong shwoo!"

"That's 'shen gong wu'"

----------------------with Raimundo and Amber-------

After finishing eating they walked out of the restraunt and onto an empty street.

"Wasn't this place packed with students when we first got here?"

"You're right Rai. I don't think this is a normal occurence so we should be careful." They both jumped when music started to come from amber's pocket.

"W-what the-?" Raimundo asked as Amber pulled out a cellphone. It was a flip phone and had an Edward Elric key chain attached at the top.

"The song is the season one opening to fullmetal alchemist. I think it is called 'ready set go!'. I keep telling Lauren to change it. Hello?" Amber said as she opened the phone.

"Yes. I'm sorry for stealing your Ed- I mean phone. Did you find the shen gong wu?"

A pause.

"Ok. we are comming." Amber hung up the phone, then turned to Raimundo.

"Laurie and Clay found the shen gong wu at the horse stables in the south part of the school. You go on ahead and I'll cal Maria and Kimiko." Amber said.

"Can't you run and talk at the same time?"

"And risk tripping or running into something? No way!" Raimundo nodded when she finished talking and took of towords the stables. Amber opened the phone and dailed Maria's number.

'Hello?'

"Hey Maria, it's Amber. Lauren found the shen gong wu at the horse stables in the south part of the town."

'Ok. I will see you there' Maria hung up. Amber closed the phone, then reopened it and dailed Kimiko's number.

'Hello? This is Kimiko.'

"Hey kimiko. LAuren and clay found the shen gong wu at the horse stables in the south part of town"

'Ok. Omi and I will be right over.' Kimiko hung up. Amber closed the phone and began to walk in the same direction Raimundo did a little while ago.

"Where are you going Yui?" Amber's heart slammed in her chest as she turned around to face Chase Young. Amber was silently glad that the street was empty, and she silently wondered if Chase had anything to do with the missing students, but her face showed only shock. She noticed that he was only 2 yards away from her. Chase took a few steps closer to her, making the distace between them only a yard. Amber took a hesitent step backwords. She hoped that Chase didnt notice that she had opened Lauren's phone and began to type without looking at it.

"So the dragon of wind is beating me? I guess," Chase closed the distance between them, kissed Amber, then began to wisper in her ear, " that means I will have to try harder." Chase kissed Amber again. Amber resisted for a moment, Hoping that Chase hasn't noticed that she was still pushing buttons on Lauren's cell phone. Amber stopped resisting soon after Chase began to kiss her. Chase suddenly broke the kiss while sliding his hand to the back of Amber's neck.

"Good night."

Everythin went dark.

--------with the other monks---------

Maria proudly held up the Draco Gun. Upon arriving, Jack Spicer showed up, and it ended up with Maria and him in a one on one Xiaolin showdown. The game was 'hit-the-target-in-the-center-mark.' Maria waggered her third arm sash and jack waggered the mantis flip coin. Luckily, jack had the poorest aim imaginable.

"That was awsome!"

"A great victory for your first showdown."

"That was a mighty fine performance."

"What do you think Amber?" Dojo said from Maria's shoulder. When they got no answer everyone began turning their heads to see if she was near by.

"Amber?" kimiko called.

"AM?" Lauren yelled. Again, no reply. The Dragon of Thunder has gone missing.

-------

Dojo was flying over the school. They learned that the school was in a lock down due to an animal attack. No one said anything about a possobliitly of Amber being attacked becouse it wasnt a possobility. They landed near the restraunt that Amber was last seen near.

"She said she was going to call Maria and Kimiko then head right over. i should have stayed with her." Raimundo said. He noticed that Lauren was kneeling on the floor.

"You find something Lauren?" Raimundo asked. Lauren got up and everyone walked over to her.

"Yeah. Its my cellphone. And Amber left us a message." Everyone looked at the screen of the phone before Lauren even finished talking. it looked as though Amber was about to send kimiko a text message. One word was on the screen

'Chase'

people and places:

Amanda Price- 15 year old girl that is Amber's friend since junior high school. currently goes to Manohra Academy (in real life she does to Deer Valley high school)

Manohra Academy- Based off of the academy in Negima! This is not a real school. I know things like resraunts and shopping districs are weird for a school but, this is not mentioned in the story, there is a city near by, meaning the people there will sometimes go to the school to shop or eat. That is why Emily asked if they were students or 'guests'.

terms of intresrt:

Amber's fears: the last one will be reveiled. dont worry about that. the rest are my own fears. I hate total silence but i sometimes get scared and cry if you yell at me. the bugs are a common fear and as for my older brother and pink well...

"AM?"- Lauren's nickname for Amber. Just how Amber will sometimes call Lauren 'Laurie'

Lauren's cellphone- I told you she was and Edward Elric fan. I have one as well (in the story) but some of my items wont be in the story for a bit.

Amber's likes: all things i like. I also tell fortunes and Amber's Tarot deck will make an appearance. It will be styled off of my own tarot deck.

Questions? Comments? concerns? just review! also: i do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do, however, own Lauren and myself. I do not own Maria and Amanda. I sadly, also, own Jon and Ashlee since i am their babysitter.

to the one who asked if they could meet Jon- the chances of me getting his e-mail for you are slim but if you give me yours i can give it to him. e-mail me at angelofdeath2345 hotmail. com just delete the spaces


	14. Dreams

Xiaolin14

A hand slid up her stomach. A moan escaped her. Heat, so much heat. Something in the air, some feeling. It was choking her. What was it? She gained all the strength she could muster and opened her eyes. She was looking in a mirror. She could see herself, and someone else on top of her, making love to her. 'No!' her mind screamed. The girl in the mirror wasn't her! The girl in the mirror had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate eyes. She also had the perfect body. That wasn't her! She turned to face the one making love to her, unable to see him in the mirror, and gasped.

------------------------------------

Amber gasped as she sat upstraight with a start.

"It was just a dream." She said. She could feel her body was covered in sweat. Her hand was on her forehead as she recalled the dream. She couldn't help but blush as she thought about it. The man making love to her, was Chase Young. But it couldn't have been, this man didn't have the look of evil Chase had now. Omi had told her that Chase was once good, and she knew Chase had known her in a past life, when she was this 'Yui'. Could that have been a memory from Yui's life? She shook her head and noticed a blanket on her lap. She also noticed that she was wearing a silk robe. She blushed even harder when she slid her hand under the robe to feel that her underwere and bra where gone. She looked around to find she was on a king sized with black silk sheets and two blankets, one black silk and the other a satin red blanket with a red dragon circling a heart in the center. She noticed that the pillows where goose feather stuffed, covered with black silk. She wasn't surprised. A white veil obscured her view of the rest of the room. She crawled over to the veil and moved it aside.

"Good to see that you are finally awake Yui." Only to come face-to-face with Chase Young. Amber instinctavly jumped backwords to get away from him. This proved to be a stupid idea as her robe slid open at the same time Chase peered behind the veil at her. Her face rivaled a tomato as he simply chuckled at her naked form.

"Clothes are waiting for you on the dresser. I will wait for you outside." He said, letting the veil slip from his hand. Amber vould hear a door open then close. She pulled the robe over her body once more and waited for about 3 minutes before peering behind the veil again. Chase wasn't in the room. She stepped out of the bed and looked around. The room was made from white marble walls, though the floor had a few red rugs. There was an oak table infront of the bed and a red oak dresser to her right. She looked on the dresser to find that new underwere, and robes were on it. She picked up the underwere to blush when she realized her cotton bra and panties were replaced with silk bra and panties. Figures they were black. She put them on and grabbed the robe. It was like her Xiaolin robe, only it was black with a golden dragon wrapping around it. She noticed her dragon bracelet and pentagram necklace under the robe as she put the thing on. She put on the bracelet, followed by the necklace. She noticed Lauren's cellphone was gone. She nevrvously giggled, hoping Lauren wouldn't mind. She turned to face a door on the other side of the room. The door looked like a medival door made of either copper or bronze, but the color looked gold. Amber intook a breathe of air before walking to the door and opening it. The door seemed light, despight how it looked, so the material it was made out of defanetly wasn't gold. She stepped out into a corridor that looked like it was made of some light blue stone, different from the room. It had a cool, oceany feel to it.

"You took a lot less time to prepare than most girls, Yui." Amber turned around, starteled, and faced Chase Young. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, the open door was right next him, making it so she couldn't have seen him when she left the room.

"My name is Amber, not Yui. Where am I and what do you want with me?" Amber knew the answer to the second question before she even finished talking. He wanted her, but where did he take her? He started to laugh.

"You're a guest in my lair, so don't worry. What I want, is simply your love, since you seem to have re-captured mine, Yui." Chase said, walking over to her and stroking her cheek lovingly. Amber slapped his hand away.

"My name is Amber, NOT Yui. And what do you mean 're-captured your love'? And who IS Yui anyway?" Amber was getting angry. Chase looked at her with a lost expression, as if lost in memories. He sighed, and Amber could feel his breathe lightly touching her face, due to how close they were, she didn't notice he was caressing her cheek again.

"You had my love once before, when I was a Xiaolin warrior. At that time, your name was Yui, the dragon of thunder. We held a love, that lasted for about a year, before that Haylin warrior killed you. You said you where going to stay with me. I want you to keep that promise." Chase kissed Amber.

------

The monks flew over the mountains, looking for Chase's Lair. Lauren, Maria, Ashlee, and Jon had stayed behind. It took about three hours to get them to do so, however. Dojo landed in front of Chase's lair and the monks climbed off.

"Amber, wait for me." No one heard Raimundo's quite plea.

-----

"Seems your friends are here Yui. Do you wish to leave?" Chase said. Amber stopped correcting him. They were now ontop of a large staircase. Amber could see the exit from where she was. Tigers and lions where surrounding them.

"Y-yes. I want to leave." Amber said, still slightly dazed. She hardly registered that she was sitting on Chase's lap the entire time, since leaving the corridor, or that he was now helping her stand. Chase helped her walk down the steps and as they reached the bottom, Amber could hear the banging on the stone door in front of them.

"They need to stop that." Chase said in a low growl. Amber looked up from the floor as the door lifted, reveiling the monks behind it.

"AMBER! LET HER GO CHASE YOUNG!" Raimundo screamed. Amber looked directly at him. She could feel Chase's grip on her tighten somewhat before releasing. She stumbled a bit before walking over to Raimundo.

"What did you DO to her Chase Young?" Kimiko said, walking over to her. They had a reason to be fearful, Amber was in a complete daze. Amber blacked out.

----------------------------------

Amber woke up, still groggy, to find herself in her pajama robe at the Xiaolin temple. She had another dream last night, like the last one, but this time it was with a haylin warrior. She thought back at the dream.

------------------ dream mode----------------

"S-stop. W-we cant" The girl said, her shoulder length brown hair was a mess. She could feel the cloth beneather, already wet with the sweat that came of their bodies. The one above her traced a path with his tongue from her naval to her throat, causing her to moan.

"Be quite Yui. Now is not the time for words. You will be mine." The man said. Amber/Yui looked at him. Amber could see the short brown hair that stuck to his head form sweat as he made love to her. As he looked at her with lust filled eyes she could see a mature, adult face, with blue eyes that shown like ice. She looked around and saw their clothes discarded. A feeling of lust covered the room. But why did Yui feel regret?

-------------------end dream mode-------------

Amber thought back at the man. She couldn't help but think he was handsome. Amber also thought back at what Chase had told her. He said that she was his lover in a previous life, that she made a promise. But should she keep it?

"Amie you're awake!" Ashlee shouted. Amber turned to look at the group of women coming to sit around her. The group consisted of Ashlee, Maria, Lauren, and Kimiko.

"What happened to you?"

"Did Chase do anything 'funny' to you?"

"Are you ok? You look kinda flushed." Kimiko said. Amber shook her head.

"I-it's fine. I'm hungry so let's get something to eat." Amber said. They agreed to take her to get something to eat. As they walked to the eating area, kimiko filled her in on what happened after she passed out. Apparently, Chase denied doing anything to her, and that he had no idea why she had seemed so dazed, or why she passed out. Amber wasn't surprised. She didn't tell them the reason for her dazed state though. Chase had told her everything that had happened to her in her life as Yui. Now it was her job to see if she believed it.

"Amber! You're awake!" Raimundo called, holding out a chair for her. Amber smiled at him and sat down, allowing him to push the chair in for her. Amber ate in silence as everyone began asking questions. Master Fung walked over as they gave up asking.

"Amber, I know you may not want to talk, but I need you to tell me what happened in Chase's lair." Amber complyied. She didn't tell him of the dreams she had been having, or of the kiss, but she had said everything else infornt of everyone. When she finished, everyone remained silent.

"Sorry Rai." Amber said. Raimundo looked up at her from the floor.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself." It wasn't true. She was sorry, because she kissed Chase Young. She didn't talk again for the rest of the day

------------------

Terms of intrest:

Amber's Necklace and Braclet - simply a neckalce and bracelet. they dont have much meaning. The pentagram i actually own, i traded and edward Elric Keychain for it (basically i got it from Laurie) as for the braclelet i have no idea

Amber's changed clothes- no chase didn't change her (eep!) he had a female tiger, turned it into a human form, change her clothes. At the temple one of the girls changed her, I'll leave it up to your imagination to decide who.

Amber's dreams- Yui's past basically. Remember that Amber is Yui reincarnated so Amber is beginning to dream of Yui's life. Why I start with these dreams though, I have no idea. The dreams will be a cross of her time with chase and her time with the Haylin warrior. Through these dreams you will also find out how she died. I also plan on having Amber 'meet' Yui in one of these dream sequences

Brown haired Haylin Warrior- The haylin warrior in Amber's dream. His identity will be reveiled in later chapters. NO HE IS NOT AN OLDER FORM OF RAIMUNDO! (when i picture the Haylin warior i actually picture Felix from Golden Sun)


	15. moonlight chat

Moonlight Chat/ FIRE CRACKERS!

Amber paced the length of the temple walls. It wad been two weeks since she had last seen Chase Young. Raimundo and the others still didnt know what happened to her, she didnt want them to know. She looked up at the star filled night sky. The moon gave off a pale light making it seems as if she were glowing. The light breeze gave off a gental caress on her body. She had thought about what had happened that day countless times now, but had no more dreams. She was worried, but refused to show it. She thought about the days events. Ashlee and Jon got into another fight, Jon and Maria started to date, Raimundo kept trying to ditch his chores to come and talk to Amber. Laurie was...well Laurie. So far she succeded in finding out why you should never put a spider in Clay's shirt. Amber laughed at the memory. Clay had been dancing around, trying to get the spider out, before actually taking off his shirt. Which, Amber was sure, was Lauren's ultimate goal. Amber sighed. The other monks were alseep as far as she knew. No new shen gong wu had been found. She was bored, but at the same time, releived. No new shen gong wu ment a less chance of seeing Chase again.

"Amber? It's nearly midnight. Why are you still up?" Raimundo said, walking up to her and rubbing his eyes. It was easy to see he had just woken up. Amber turned from looking at the moon, to looking at Raimundo. Raimundo blushed lightly as the moon's light reflected off of her pale face. No matter how long in the sun she was, she never seemed to get any darker, and she refused to wear make up.

"I'm fine Rai. I just have a lot on my mind." Her eyes showed little emotion when she talked. Raimundo could tell something was up. Being with the girl for so long, he learned how to tell what she was feeling by her habits. Her refusal to show emotion was one of the signs that she was upset.

"I can tell something is wrong. I'm not as stupid as Jon, and even though I dont have that 'inner translator' like Lauren, I can still tell when something is wrong with you." Raimundo said. He stood next to her. She turned to look at the moon again.

"Dreams. I have been having strange dreams lately." She said.

"Like what?" Raimundo asked. Amber sighed.

"I've been having these dreams since I was little, but I couldnt see the faces of the people, couldnt see the people at all. Now I can see them, even when I look back at the dreams of my past."

"What kind of dreams?" Raimundo asked, looking at her. Amber turned to look at him with a smile.

"Dreams of a life long since ended, dreams of a time long ago. I dream of my past, and possibly my future. In my dreams, I see myself as a proud strong Xiaolin Warrior named Yui, inlove with not one, but two men. One is a fellow Xiaolin Warrior . The other, a Warrior of the Haylin. I see them fall for her, I see myself fall for them, a constant strife. She loves them both, but she can only have one. The side of evil? Or the Side of good? She couldnt decide. I have yet to see how it ends." Amber finished. She didnt turn to see Raimundo's expression, she knew that it would show shock.

"Who are they? the ones you see in your dreams?" Raimundo asked.

"The ones I see in my dreams? I see many. Master monk Gwan, who was my best friend, and like a brother to me. Master Dashi, another friend who looked out for me. Chase Young, a proud warrior who was my rival and couldnt understand how he could always be topped by a girl. I see another female Xialoin Warrior, named Yuli, who was like my sister.I also see Dojo, who was less pudgy. I saw Wuya and Hannible Bean. I saw a Haylin Warrior name Ephidel. Which do you wish to hear about? I will tell you all I know." Amber said. Raimundo thought about it for a secound.

"I want to hear about it all. I want to know everything." He finally said. Amber sighed again.

"In time, you may. But not here. We have a rat. maybe later." Amber passed by him, wispered something in his ear, and walked of to the building she shared with the other girls. Raimundo turned to see Master Fung walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo waited at the garden. Just how Amber had asked him last night. Training was over, the chores where done, and amber had convinced Lauren and Maria to have everyone else play a game of 'screw your neighbor'. Omi's expression when Lauren asked if they wanted to play was priceless. Raimundo looked up at the sky. Amber STILL wasnt here yet. He waited for her, aimlessly kicking at random objects on the floor.

"JON YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, GO TO HELL!!!!!" He suddenly heared Lauren scream. Raimundo, out of habit, turned to look in the direction of Lauren's scream. He turned in time to see Jon flying east, a trail of smoke and fire trailing behind him. How Lauren was able to get the fire, Raimundo hopes he will never know.

"Hehe. I wanted Lauren to beat up Jon, So i purposely set them up." Amber said, walking up behind Raimundo.

"What did Lauren use to make the fire?" Raimundo asked.

"A shit load of fire crackers." Amber said, smiling. Raimundo knew that Amber had given the fire crackers to Lauren, but how much she had left, he would rather not know.

"So are you going to tell me about what you see about Yui's past?" Raimundo asked. Amber looked around for a secound.

"Yes. what would you like to know?"

"Everything." Raimundo said. Amber laughed as if he had just said a funny joke.

"Ok. But you may not like all I have to say," Amber said," I guess I should start from the first dream I had."

--------------------------------------

People and Places (yay! finally someone new!):

Ephidel - the Haylin Warrior in Amber's dreams. He plays a key role (duh!) in Yui's Death.

terms of intrest:

Screw Your Neighbor - a card game. Dont ask me how to play it, I have no idea. Laurie does though! She asked me to play it once, Omi's expression mirrored my own.

Fire Crackers - Starting now, many of Amber's possesions will make appearances. The fire crackers are the first out of the stash she had hidden in her room. Although Laurie has a few, The main stash is now in the room the girls share. The commonly use them to play tricks on the boys at night.

Jon and Maria - i beleive I mentioned that jon is my Ex. But Maria and him Just started dating so I decided to add that since Maria is starting to read this story to. HI MARIA!!!

Amber's Dreams - Yui's past. Amber had dreams of them since she was little, but she couldnt see them, now she can. Laurie asked me how she knew everyones names in the past, the answer: Amber CAN hear them talking in her dreams. It is easy to simply hear their names while in the dreams. And the only ones she hasnt met in this life time yet are Master Dashi, Ephidel, and Master monk Gwan anyway.


	16. Yui recolection's of a past long forgot

Angel: As an auther's note, this chapter is all Yui's past. or at least about half of it. So NO Amber, raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Lauren, and everyone else will NOT be in it. please enjoy.

(oh and this is all inYui's POV)

-------------------------------------------

It was a very pleasent day. I always loved the rain, so when it began to rain, I began to dance. Dashi, Gwan, and Chase watched from inside the temple, the door wide open. I knew Ephidel was watching from the Bamboo forest surrounding us. I wanted the boys to join me, especially Chase. His smile was so cute! I stopped dancing when the rain turned into a drizzle.

"Hey! Yui! come inside and get some dry clothes on before you get Hypothermia, or imonia." Gwan called. I smilled and ran up to them, but stopped before I actually entered the building. They were sitting down at the kotatsu, a low go table with a game half played was on the kotatsu. Dashi and Gwan were playing the game, both wearing some wool coats due to the cold weather, Chase was sitting next to the door in his normal Blue monk's outfit. I smilled at him as io passed him. He smilled back.

"I guess i should go get a change of clothes!" I said with a laugh, everyone laughed with me. I loved Chase's Laugh. I'm sure if Ephidel could hear, he would be laughing to. No one knew about Ephidel, or about how I love both him and Chase. I cant help it. I just love them both with all my heart.

"Yui! have fun in the rain?" Yuli asked. Our names are similar, and so are our looks. Many thought we were sisters! She had long dark, dark brown hair, almost black, that was tied in it's cutomary pony tail, with hazel eyes. Her Xiaolin robe was simalar to mine, but only that it was like a kimono, and cut off just below the knee. Her's was a light pink with a dragon wraping around it, breathing fire, a symbol that she was the dragon of fire. Mine was black with a gold dragon wrapping its body asround me, it's head was resting on my upper chest. Another gold dragon wraped around my arm until stopping at the elbow point and breathing golden white flames out at the rest of my sleeve. I wasnt wearing it though. I was wearing a similar outfit to Chase's. It WAS his actually. i couldnt find anything suitable to wear in the rain, so he let me wear his clothes.

"Yes! It's always fun to dance in the rain. You guys should join me sometime!" I said.

"Sorry Yui, but i dont like the rain." Gwan said. I knew he hated thunder storms.

"Not now, I cant. I have to go an find Dojo." Dashi said. His usual excuse inorder to get out of doing something.

"EWWW! And get all icky and wet? No way!" Yuli said. She didnt like getting wet. I should have known.

"I will go with you next time." Chase said, standing next to me. I blushed. I loved him so much! He was always so nice to me, since the day were first met when we were 13 I was now 19.

"Now go and get changed, I got a suprise for you." Chase said, kissing me. I loved the feel.

"EEEEWWW! NOT INFRONT OF ME!!" I heard Yuil scream, I could also hear her running down the same hall as Gwan. I figured the two were dating, just dont got enough evidence.

"Now go get changed." Chase said, breaking the kiss and giving me a wink. I skipped off to get dressed in something warm and dry. I was on Cloud 9. As I entered my room, I could tell instantly someone else was in it. I stepped inside, shut the door, and locked it behind me. Instantly a pair of lips met mine. A firey, passion filled kiss. I kissed him back till he broke off. Ephidel gasped a little as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"You have a beautiful dance." He said. I looked at him as i pulled out my Xiaolin robe. He was still in his armor with the many dragon and demons on it. I could never truely tell the color of the armor, it seemed to change every few secounds, depending on the lighting, or how he moved. Right now it was turning diffrent shades of blue, green, and aqua. His brown hair, which was a few shades darker than mine, was sticking to him with water from the rain. I couldnt see his eyes, as they were covered by the familiar grey visor. I hated the thing, but I knew he could see me.

"Thank you. I'm going to change, so behave. And you need to leave soon. Chase is comming to give me something. It's my 19th birthday today, remember?" I said to him. He didnt look phased by it at all. He stood up and hugged me. I blushed only becouse i was now only in my underwear.

"Alright, I'll just have to give you your gift later than." He said. He didnt really talk that much. He left the same way he came, through my window. I finished changing n my normal Xiaolin robes and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall and heared some vioces behing a door. the door led to the training room. I couldnt make out the voices due to the closed door, but it didnt sound like the people inside were training. I opened the door and peered inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI!" Everyone shouted. I jumped in shock and was suddenly pushed inside. I turned to see Dashi was the one to push me. I was glad I didnt fall. I looked around and saw that the entire training room was decorated. A large table was in the middle of the room. Yuli and Gwan were standing on either side of the table, smiling. A few presents and lots of food were on the table. I saw three presents in all. All of my favorite kinds off food were on the table. I absoltely loved it! but one thing was missing. I looked around the room and frowned. Chase wasnt in the room.

"Were is Chase?" I asked. Everyone just kept smiling.

"Come on Yui! Open the presents!" Yuli said, doging the question. I couldnt help it. I guess I would find out where Chase was later. Yuli handed me a box that was wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, so I knew it was from her. I opened it to find a new kimono from Japan! it was red with a golden phoenix on the back. A golden dragon wrapped around both the sleeve and some sakura where flowing on the robe everywere. It was truely beautiful.

"Thank you Yui." I said with a customary bow. Gwan stepped up next with a box wrapped in bright yellow wraping paper. I opened it to see a new golden braclete in the shape of a dragon. I bowed and said thank you. dashi and Dojo was next, with a box wraped in deep green wrapping paper. The box contained a new daggar made of silver and some daimond near the hilt. the hilt itself was made of gold, and had a large ruby on it with two saphires on either sides and a daimond on top. a beautiful blade to be sure. I had to ask once more as they sat me down to begin eating.

"Were is Chase?" I asked. They simpley smiled again. We began to eat. I was getting nervous now. Had something happened while I was changing? Was Chase angry with me? Despite it all being my favorite kinds of foods, chicken, steamed boar, multi-berry pie, some of my favorite sweets. I loved the meal, but Chase wasnt there, so I didnt eat much. We played a few games, and danced a bit. Yuli danced with Dashi and ignored Gwan. i danced with Gwan a bit, but stopped and danced on my own for a bit. I stopped and sat down. This got everyone worried. I loved to dance at every chance that I got, but today I didnt. Everyone stopped dancing and walked over to me, their faces full of worry.

"You feeling sick Yui? Wanna go to bed?" Yuli asked. I looked up at her and nodded. Bed sounded nice and I did feel a little sick. How could Chase do this? Oh well. I will just ask him tomarrow. We bowed and said goodnight and headed to our own rooms. I went to my room and wallked in. I shut the door and dint bother to lock it. I layed down on my bed and let my face meet my pillow. I could smeel the fabric of the pillow, and I could tell that Yuli had washed it a little while ago. A hand traced my spin and I shot up, slamming my intruder on the floor and pressed the unsheathed daggar that Dashi gave me for my birthday to the person's throat.

"Y-Yui it's me!"hase said. I instantly backed off and sheathed the blade.

"I'm so sorry Chase." I said hastely. I helped him off the floor and he rubbed his shoulders.

"Hehe. Maybe I should have said something first." He said in a laughing tone. he was joking. I couldnt help but laugh. He smilled and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Yui." he wispered in my ear, I could feel him place a small box in my hand. I looked down to see the small box was covered in light blue wrapping paper. I stepped back and opened the box. Inside was a pendant mad of daimond on a gold chain. melted gold was carefully placed within the daimond to make a dragon's head with twin thunder bolts over it. I looked up at him, smiling. He took the necklace and hooked it around my neck.

"It looks great!" He said. I was still smiling as he carresed my cheek. He leaned closer, and I knew what he wanted. I leaned up and kissed him. It grew more passionet and soon I found myself on the bed, with him ontop of me. I looked over at the full lenght mirror, and it seemed as if I was seeing myself for the first time. I felt odd for some reason. He was carressing me, making love to me. I looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over, his body covered in sweat. Why did I feel this regret, but also happiness? I should feel only happiness, right? We had made love many times before, but I never felt this way about it. We kept it up for as long as possible. We made love about 4 times. I didnt really bother to keep count. After we finished, completely exaughsted, he rested his head on my breast.

"I love you." He said. I felt two emotions well up in me. Love and regret.

"I love you to." I said, regardless of my turmoil inside. I hated this. I was lying to him and to myself. I was also lying to Ephidel. But, which do I really love? Chase, or Ephidel?

---------------------------------

The sun came in through the open window. The sun poured down on us. I awoke first, and saw a sight I would carry with me till my death. Chase's hair was spread out below us and was slightly askew. His face had a slightly pink hue to it due to last night. The way the light hit him showed just how many hues where in his black hair. Some green and some red. I thought I could see a bit of violet. He opened his eyes groggly.

"Good morning Yui." He said. I giggled.

"Good morning, Chase. Did you have nice dreams?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Yes. I had dreams of you." He said. I blushed, and smilled.

"Great." I said with some enthusiasm. He smiled and sat up.

"Let's get dressed and go have some breakfast, Love." He said. I loved and yet hated the new nickname. We got up and got dressed quickly. I began to worry about what the others would think when they found out about us. We never told them beore, but it felt diffrent now. I felt as if we were going to tell them. We came to the eating area, which was outside since the weather was warm and dry, and sat down at the table. The table was filled with rice, pancakes, and other breakfast foods. Gwan, Yuli, Dashi, and Dojo were already sitting down. Everyone was uncommonly silent.

"So," Yuli said, breaking the silence," how was last night?" I blushed a bright red. Everyone's expression showed that they knew.

"It was great. Why do you ask Yuli?" Chase said, cooly. I was suprised really, but I didnt say anything as I began to eat.

"It's fine Yui. We dont think any less of you. I wish you both luck and happiness." Dashi said. I was glad. hey didnt hate me! I wasnt sure what was going to happen next, but I loved what was going on right now.

-------------------------------

The day went great. Everyone was so nice to me. I found out that Yuli and Dashi were dating! I was so glad for them. I hope they have a great time together. Even if it may be cut short. Dashi began showing signs of an illness. I hope it isnt something serious. I locked the door to my room. It was night, and I told Chase I wanted a night to myself before we did anything else. I would have to tell Ephidel that I didnt want him around anymore. I made up my mind. i was going to choose Chase Young. I hope Ephidel would understand.

------------------------------------------

People and places:

Yuli - a Xiaolin warrior, and previous dragon of fire. Friend of Yui's and Dashi's girlfreind.

Terms of Intrest:

Yui's Birthday - the Dreams start at her 19th birthday. so Amber begins on her 19th. remeber that due to teh curse, most dragons of thunder dont make it to 20 or 25.

Yui and Yuli's robes - they dont have very much meaning. Yui's robes will make another appearance in the present, also, they can hide daggars in the sleeves

Yui's Daggar(1) - a birthday present from Dashi, maybe it holds a deeper meaning?

Yui's necklace(1) - a necklace that Chase made for Yui. It was also an engagment necklace. Maybe it holds a deeper meaning in the present?


	17. Gomensai

Xiaolin 16.

Angel: Ok. The last Chapter was about Yui. NO IT IS NOT THE END! Yui's past will becoume clearer in fututre chapters, like how Chase, Yui, and Ephidel first met. And how Yui died. The story now takes place in the present. Just to let you know, unless I do something else with the story, I so far see two ending to this story, so it will have two endings, rather than one. That is, unless something else happens.

Disclaimer: Me dont own. so please dont sue. Im flat broke. please, if you are going to sue me, due it after I have won the lottery.

---------------------------------With Raimundo-----------

Raimundo sat down in the meeting room. He was totaly shocked. Amber had long since left him when they were in the garden, and he fond himself in the temple's meeting room. He hated how he felt. He was jelous of this Ephidel and he was jelous of Chase. But it wasnt Amber they had messed with in the past. It was Yui. But, Yui was Amber... Right? He shook his head in confusion.

"Raimundo. Do you wish to tell me what is wrong?" Master Fung said, walking into the room. Dojo wasnt with him, which was rare when they were at the temple. Raimundo looked up at him from his sitting position. Master Fung sat donw next to him.

"Hey Fung. Where's Dojo?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung shrugged.

"I think he is with the girls, but I am unsure. What is wrong, young dragon of wind?" Master Fung asked again.

"It's about Amber. She just told me about her past life and...I'm unsure if I like it."

"Knowledge can be a powerfull and deadly thing Raimundo. She told you only half of that situation, in Yui's point of view. We have recourds of what happened, if you would like to see. They are not as discriptive as how Amber was, but they will at least tell you what happend. Or as much as they can." Master Fung said. Raimundo jumped up.

"Really Master Fung??!!? Were can I find these recourds?" He asked.

"In the library." Raimundo left before Master Fung even finished talking.

------------------------------With Amber ------------------

She sat down at the stairs infront of the temple. She stared lazely at the sky, not really focusing on anything.

"EARTH TO AMBER IS ANYONE HOME?!?!?!?" Lauren screamed from beside the girl. Amber jolted upright and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Laurie. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you have been ignoring me lately. I also know that you have been moaning and screaming sometimes in your sleep. What's wro- OOOO A BUTTERFLY!" Lauren jumped up and began to chase the bug. Amber got up and walked towards building the girls all shared. She took out a pencil and some lined paper from her backpack. With Dojo's help she had been slowly getting ehr stuff at night from America and China. Amber and Lauren had agreed to stay at the Temple and work once they turned 18. If they turned 18. Amber started to write as soon as she got a hard surface to write on. She was writing on a book. She spent about 3 hours on the letter, then she sealed it and put it in her pocket. She left the room and headed to the eating area. Dinner was being served. She sat down and passed the letter to lauren. Lauren took one look at the enclosed envelope before putting it in her pocket to read later. A larger table and more chairs had replaced the smallar table. Food was placed all over the tabel. Amber looked around and found that Raimundo wasnt there. so she sat next to Laurie, and kept the seat next to her open for Raimundo. Jon tried to sit in the chair, but nearly got his ass blown off by a fire cracker. Laurie, Ashlee, Maria, Kimiko, and Clay were laughing. Amber wasnt. Raimundo wasnt here, and she wanted him here. Now. Master Fung walked over to the table.

"Monks, and guests. Dont worry about Raimundo. He is doing a bit of reasurch and has already eating." Master Fung said. Everyone shrugged and began to eat. Amber ate fast then silently. Everyone watched ehr in silence as she walked off.

"Is everything alright with Amber?" Omi asked. Lauren looked over to were Amber headed off. She could feel the letter in her pocket. She was sure that Amber would be fine.

----------------------With Raimundo--------------------

"Ok. So i'm looking for records on Yui, Dragon of thunder. Chase, Xiaolin Warrior. And Ephidel, Haylin Knight." Raimundo said. He looked thorugh some of the scrolls. many were about that time, but none had what he was looking for. He grabbed another scroll but something caught his eye. It was a rather thin scroll, maybe only one page. Raimundo grabbed it and unrolled it. It was indeed one page long. Raimundo read the page over and gasped in shock.

----------------------

_weather: Sunny with light clouds._

_Yesterday was the Dragon of Thunder's last birthday. It was also her 19th birthday. The curse came true. Before she could make the choice of either Chase or the Haylin warrior identified as Ephidel. Yui, the Dragon of Thunder, had left to confront him. She was raped, which angered Chase Young whom had walked in on them. Angered, Chase Young had attacked Ephidel. Yui was able to recover a bit to step between them just as they fired long distance magic type attacks. Yui was able to dodge one but got hit with the other. When they were able to check the body, the damage was so bad that they were unable to identify wich attack had hit her. It was beleived that she died on impact. Ephidel was killed by Gwan, Dashi, and Yuli who had heard the fight from inside the temple._

_This report was made by the Dragon Dojo._

_---------------------------------_

_Raimundo stared in shock. He re-read the paper for hours. He didnt noticed Master Fung bring him food, or Amber silently watching for a few minutes before leaving. He was in total shock. Yui was killed, just when she was about to end the curse. but why would Ephidel rape her? None of what Dojo put had really made sense. He thought about what Amber had told him, and what he read about Yui. He would have to ask Dojo more, but he was afraid on what he would find out. Raimundo tucked the scroll into his Xiaolin robe and walked out. He noticed that it was night now. He must have missed most of the meals that day. He walked past the girl's house and towords the men's house. What was he going to tell everyone? He knew they would ask if they woke up, but how should he tell them? What should he tell them? He hoped that they were asleep._

_-------------------_

_Raimundo walked into the men's house. Amber had watched him silently. _

_"So Yui, what now? Heh heh, seems he knows now as well. Who should I choose now?" She said quietly. The others were asleep, and Amber was wide awake. Laurie was upset with Amber for not talking to her much anymore. It didnt matter to Amber much, she felt dead inside anyway. No, 'dead' wasnt the right word. She felt empty. _

_"Empty. Or maybe I just feel dead. Fake emotions. I wonder what will happen next. Haha. Yui, you loved to dance and I love to sing. I sing and listen to music, read, and may other things. Wanna know why?" Amber could feel something inside of her, a forgiehn pressence saying 'yes'. _

_"I cant feel. Simply put, I fake emotions. Everyday. I act like a little kid, I act childish, but on the inside, I feel nothing. Love, for the secound time in my life, has been givin to me. Maybe this curse is why, but truethfully, I dont give a damn anymore." Amber said. She stared up at the sky, finding familiar constilastions. _

_"_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

She walked back into the room, not giving a secound thought about her song, or who might of heard it. After all, she could see Master Fung and Dojo watching her.

-----------------------------

terms of intrest:

Yui's death - who killed her will come clear in Amber's Dreams. Also the scene in one of the chapters of Yui and Ephide making love was NOT the rape scene.

Amber's emotions - this is true about myself. I hold up a mask infornt of my friends, even Laurie. So laurie, if you are reading this, I dont really feel much. I'm like an emotionless puppet. I do as im told (some of the time) and I dont feel emotion. It's true. I have fallen in love twice, but both led to tragic ends, so I think I just stopped caring and casted away my emotions

Amber's past love intrests - im hinting on my own past love, no they will not make an apearance. Im mainly speaking of my old freinds Victoria and Kelly in that. which ever you wish to put in there though, i up to you.

Dojo's report - i origanaly had Dashi write it, but it felt weird, so i had Dojo do it instead.


End file.
